Tattoos, Fangs and Love
by VileMalapert
Summary: This is my first fan fic about a loud, foul mouthed gothic beauty. She and a friend move to Boston and meet the Boondock Saints. Will they ever be the same again? Rated M for language and sexual content. Future chapters are explicit. Murphy/OC Connor/OC *BEING REVISIED* ON HIATUS FOR NOW.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is my first attempt at a fan fic. I hope that you enjoy it and PLEASE review! This story was not beta read so im sorry any spelling errors. **_

**Chapter 1**

This is a story about a girl named Rayne, your typical little goth chick. She is loud, social and had a mouth like a sailor. Just what the boys needed in their lives.

I never thought when I moved to Boston that it would change my life forever. I was 25 at the time I moved up there. I was raised in New Jersey my whole life and was your typical Jersey girl. I was foul mouthed and liked to fight. I had a really hard home life. Both my parents were alcoholics and I was usually a punching bag for my dad. When I was a teenager I had a really bad drug problem. I was a cocain addict and whatever else I could get my hands on. I lived with my parents till I was about 19 and then I moved up to North Jersey with my best friend Tara. After I moved in with Tara I got sober, well at least I cut out the heavy drugs but I still drank. I figured that was at least a little better than putting shit up my nose. We were both looking forward to getting out on our own together and being single. I attended a local community college and majored in art. I wanted to be an artist, especially a tattoo artist. I started collecting them when I turned 18 and was hooked right away. I finally got together with a friend of mine that was a tattooist and he got me an apprenticeship under him. He moved out of state so currently I'm out of work. Tara worked at a publishing company. When Tara would get home on Fridays we would catch the train into New York City to spend the weekend.

Tara was the complete opposite of me, maybe that's why we got along so well. She was a taller girl with a petite frame, she has shoulder length brown hair. She was a very shy girl and always has been especially around men. Tara and I grew up together and had been with me through the good times and the bad. I would do anything for that girl. Me on the other hand, I was about 5'6" and 155lbs. I had a a typical hourglass figure with a decent sized rack. I had long brown hair but it was usually dyed red and black. I was a typical everyday goth. I had piercings and tattoos all over the place. I wore fishnets shirts almost everyday with my spikes and chains. Most men wouldn't approach me because well I was a little out there with the way I looked. I didn't really care though if they didn't liked the way I looked then they could suck it! I had gotten to a point in my life where I was comfortable with who I was and was only looking for someone that could accept me for me. I wanted a man who wouldn't think I was some kind of freak but would love me no matter what I wore or how I acted.

Tara and I would go down to a local bar in the city. Since we were there almost every weekend we knew the bartender. His name was Joe and he was a really nice guy. He was almost like a big brother to all of us. We always met up with my friend Audrey that lived in the city. I have only known Audrey for a few years but I felt that I've known her all my life. Its like we are kindred spirits. Her and Tara got along really well too. We were all partners in crime and always getting into some kind of trouble together. Audrey was our little party animal. She was always ready to go out and have a good time but so was I. One weekend we all met up at our favorite local Irish pub as always. We were greeted by Joe as usual. He had our usual drinks lined up at the bar for us when we came in. We danced and carried on with the locals but Tara was tired and wanted to go home. I wasn't ready to leave yet so we walked her down to the train station and she went home. I think Tara was seeing someone from work and I don't think she wanted to tell me about it yet. Audrey and I walked back to the bar and shot some pool. A really nice looking guy was hitting on Audrey but that was normal. She was a very pretty girl and always had someone chasing after her. His friend walked up to me and when I smiled he apparently had some where else to be. I was used to that though. I crashed at Audrey's house that night and in our drunken stumble home she told me that we should move to Boston. I didn't think much of it considering how drunk we were.

We woke up the next morning with killer hangovers like every Saturday morning. Audrey came out of her room and joined me on the couch.

"_**Last night was crazy"**_she said

"_**Yea it was"**_ I replied.

"_**Did you see that fucking guy that tried to pick you up?"**_

"_**ohh god I know, how fucking horrible was that shit"**_ I laughed.

"_**Well ya know maybe if you didn't walk around the bar flashing your fucking fangs to every guy that tries to talk to you maybe you would get laid more"**_ Audrey said laughing.

"_**hey fuck you, all I did was smile at him and he freaked out. Not my problem that most men cant handle my teeth. Its really not my fault that I was born with these crazy fucking things."**_

I was used to the reaction I got from people and men especially. I was born with longer incisors than most people. It was like I was a natural vampire, I liked the idea, it fit my lifestyle. Its not like there were super long like vampire teeth in the movies but they were noticeably longer that most normal people. Audrey said that she has seen it a few times before, she was a dental hygienist. Audrey calls me a freak but its alright with me she is my best friend and I love that bitch!

"**_So were you serious about going to Boston because I kinda like the idea" _**I said to her.

"_**Hell yea im serious, we should go up there today and see if we can find an apartment and places that are hiring. Your could try the local tattoo shops, ya know get your name out there" **_she said as she held her head in her hand.

We got showered and dressed and headed down to the diner to get some coffee. I called Tara to see how she was feeling and tell her that Audrey and I were talking a trip and that I would be back in a few days. She told us to have fun and be careful, the crime was bad up there. I think she had someone over the house so I dont think minded me being gone for a few more days. We paid the bill, went back to the house to get out stuff and headed to Boston.

**A/N: I hope that you guys enjoyed this first chapter. I don't own The Boondock Saint but I wish is did. All I own are my characters. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: This Chapter is really short so I apologize now but don't worry future chapters will be longer. I'm still learning as I go. Enjoy and please feel free to PM me and tell me if I messed up on anything or even if you don't like it. Thank you!**_

** Chapter 2**

We arrived in Boston later that night. We got a hotel room in what looked like a bad part of Southie. We dropped our shit off in our room and got dressed to go out for the night. I was excited to go out and meet new people. New people that didn't know who we were. Boston seemed like a really crazy city. Most of South Boston or Southie as the locals called it was mainly Irish. I didn't mind that too much though because I was a sucker for an Irishman. Audrey wore a pair of jeans and a nice black top. She wore her hair down knit cap and her Harley Davidson chain on her jeans. I came out of the bathroom and told her that she looked cute. I changed into my black lace up boot. I called them my Gothic version of 'fuck me heel'. My favorite pair of jeans and my cut up fishnet shirt under a black tank top. It enhanced my chest, not like it really needed it though. We threw on our coats and walked down the street to the local pub we saw from the car. We walked up to McGintey's and opened the doors. As far as bars go this place was really old but had a rustic Irish decor. It was almost like walking into a pub in the Ireland country side. The place wasn't completely packed but there were a lot of people in the bar. There was a nice older gentleman who served us. He reminded me of an Irish version of my grandfather just with a brogue and a bad case of turrets. He seemed like a sweet old man though.

"_**Eeelllooo laadies, wha' cccann I FUCK get ye lasses ta'night?"**_

We smiled at him to be polite, we didn't want to offend him. We ordered beers and shots of whiskey. We downed our first shots and toasted a new beginning. It looked like a bunch of local people in the bar. Audrey went to the jukebox to play something. I saw some tall guy come up to her, he kinda looked like a bum, he has shaggy greasy hair and looked Italian. It looked like he was trying to hit on her but with no success he walked away. I looked down at the end of bar and noticed the most intoxicating blue eyes I've ever seen. My heart skipped a beat and thumped like crazy in my chest. He was looking right at me which I was not used to at all. He had shaggy dark brown hair, a hint of stubble and a mischievous grin. I gave him a shy smile and felt my face start to blush. I tried hard not to look at him but couldn't help myself. He was extremely attractive, I've never seen a man like him before. He looked like he would be a lot of fun to get to know. I looked back at him as he tipped his pint at me, gave me a wink and took a sip. I did the same with my beer to him. I hadn't notice that Audrey had come up behind me and sat down. I was off in a day dream like state. She looked down the bar to see what I was looking at. He was kinda cute, she thought, but when the man standing next to him turned around she almost had to pick her jaw off the floor. I could almost feel her body tense up next to mine. He has blue eyes like the other guy but shorter dirty blonde hair. He looked to be about the same age as his friend. They looked like they could have been brothers. The blond haired man had a thin face with a playful twinkle in his eyes. We decided that we wanted to get to know these guys and not in a sexual way either. Innocent flirting and a few drinks is all we were looking for tonight.

"_**Holy shit girl"**_ Audrey said.

"_**Yea I fucking know right" **_I said as I turned around to keep from staring at him. I turned around to ask the bartender for another shot and who the mysterious men were at the end of the bar.

"_**Excuse me sir"**_ I said to the old man.

"_**Ppppleasssee call me Doc, ASS!"**_

I let out a little giggle that apparently got his attention. He looked up from his beer at me and gave me a smile. He had such a sweet smile. Why was I so taken back by this man. He wasn't the type of guy I usually went for but I couldn't stop looking at him or trying to get his attention.

"_**Ok Doc, can we get another round of shots and can you tell me who the two men are at the end of the bar are?"**_

"_**Ohh th th those are the MacManus brothas. Nnnow yyye girls watch ye selves 'round those boyyyss"**_ he said with a wink. We looked at each other and thanks Doc for the drinks. We turned to the boys and tipped our shots to them as we slammed them back. They smiled at us and looked at each other with evil little grins.

**MURPHY**

Murphy sat at the bar with his twin talking about their last job. He couldn't believe they pulled it off and even Connor's 'stupid fucking rope' had helped them out. The boys were watching Rocco walk around the bar trying to find something to hit on. Connor was busy talking but Murphy had noticed the doors to the bar open and two girls walk in. The first girl was short with a knit cap on, cute though. Right behind her came a girl like he had never seen before. She was beautiful, like something out of a Victorian novel. She peaked his interest from the moment he saw her. He watched them sit down at the bar and talk to Doc. He hair was jet black and red, it reminded him of fire. He noticed when she took off her coat that she was wearing what looked like cut up fishnet stockings as a shirt. He didn't mind though because it was cut across her chest, which made her even more noticeable and inviting. Murphy wasn't like his brother who was always chasing some kinda of girl. He always kept to himself and if a girl came up to him he would talk to her to be nice. This girl was very attractive and all he knew is that he wanted to get to know her more. Her friend had gotten up to go to the jukebox. He looked at her and said to himself '_**turn ye head an' let me 'ave a better look at ye.'**_ As if by some strange connection, almost like she had heard what he said, she turned at looked right at him. He saw her beautiful dark brown eyes hidden under dark black make-up. She looked awestruck which made his heart skip a beat. Never has a feeling like this come over him before. He lifted his pint at her then gave her a wink as he took a sip. He noticed that she started to blush as she turned away from him like she was trying to hide it from him. How sweet it was that she didn't want him to see her blush. He nudged Connor to get his attention. Connor looked at him and noticed who Murphy was looking at. It was a dark eyed girl and her beautiful friend. As he connected eyes with girl with the light brown hair he felt like he was hit by a ton of bricks right in the chest. She was beautiful with her brown hair hidden under her knit cap. She had a soft and gentle face. Connor knew right then and there that he had to talk to that girl. Not just because she was hot but because there was something more.

"_**well well well, looks lik' we are gonna 'ave some fun ta'night dear brotha"**_ Connor said as he leaned on the bar.

Murphy nodded and said _**"Tha' dark beauty is all mine Con, so back tha fuck off" **_with an evil grin. Connor nodded and smiled at him twin.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is longer so I hope u guys like it and don't forget to please review! There is alot of flirting in this chapter but nothing too serious...yet ;-)**

**Thank you to Shibien11 for a very nice review. It means so much to me to know that you like it. Its an amazing feeling to know that someone likes your hard work. **

** Chapter 3**

Audrey looked at me and asked if I wanted to play some pool since there was an open table. I grabbed our cues as Audrey was racking the balls.

"_**You break, freak bitch" **_she said to me. That was kinda her nickname for me. I didn't care though, Audrey and I were like sisters plus she was kinda right. I was a little fucking weird.

"_**Fine bitch"**_ Sticking my tongue out at her. I leaned over the table to line up my shot. I broke and sank two solids. I played a lot of pool with Audrey in the bar in New York but wasn't very good. I was on my game tonight for some reason tonight. I bent over the table to line up my shot and felt someone watching me. I lined up my next shot, smiled at Audrey and pulled back the pool cue. I turned around to see the two men behind me and those amazing eyes were looking at me again. I leaned against the table with my hip cocked to the side **_"why hello boys"_** I said in an attempt to sound sexy.

Connor was the first to speak _**"we couldn' 'elp but notice tha' you pre'ty young lasses were playin' pool an' wanted te kno' if me brotha an' I could join ye?"**_ he extended his hand to us and introduced himself.

"_**I'm Connor MacManus an' this 'eres me brotha Murphy."**_ he kissed our hands as we introduced ourselves.

"_**I'm Rayne and this is my best friend Audrey"**_ I said.

Murphy walked over to my side and said _**"Rayne now tha's a name I never 'erd before."**_

I felt my face blush again. This man did a very good job at making me blush. He smelled like whiskey and cigarettes. I pulled a smoke out and lit up since he was smoking already so I'm guessing that it was ok to smoke in the bar.

"_**Yea I guess it is. I've never really thought about it before now, no one has ever really cared about my name before"**_ I said as I turned to look at him. I saw Connor walk over to talk to Audrey and I could see her face just light up in excitement. They were already taking shots and joking with each other. We all played a round of pool with the boys. They wanted to play boys against the girls. Which I think that they thought it was going to work out to their advantage but little did they know who they were dealing with. Audrey gave me the look that meant 'let's show these boys who they are dealing with'. I loved the way this girl thought sometimes. Our first round was nice and easy we lost but not by much. We racked the next round and it was time to show them what they were dealing with. Connor had actually made a comment about how he thought we would be more distracting. I laughed and at him and shot a look over to Audrey. Connor went to take his shot and Audrey had bent over to "adjust her boots" and he missed. Now it was Murphy's turn to shoot. He was at the opposite end of the table from me. I placed my hands on the edge of the table and leaned over just enough for him to get a good look down my shirt. He looked up at me and missed his shot.

"_**Aye, ye wan' te play like tha' do ye now"**_ he said with an evil grin.

"_**Play like what"**_ I replied as if I had no idea what he was talking about. I gave him my own sultry evil grin as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"_**watch out Con, they like te play dirty"**_

"_**oh do they now"**_ he smiled at Murphy.

The bar had almost cleared out by this time. Audrey looked at me and then to the boys _**"I guess we should leaves soon huh."**_

Connor yelled to Doc _**"Hey fuck ass we are gonna sta' awhile"**_

Doc looked up from the bar and told Connor that he didn't mind as long as we don't trash the place. We went back to the bar to keep Doc company. Connor and Audrey sat at the end of the bar together talking and smoking. Murphy and I sat together and he got us beers. We made small talk for a little while and started at each other kinda lost in each others eyes. I asked him if he wanted to play a one on one round of pool with me. He agreed and walked with me over to the table.

"_**So tell me somethin' lass, what ye doin' on this side o' southie?"**_

"_**We are actually up here looking for an apartment and jobs"**_ I said.

"_**Why?"**_ he asked.

"_**Well actually its a funny story, we got drunk one night and thought it would be a good idea to move here to Boston. To get a change of scenery ya know."**_ it was then I gave him a real smile. He noticed then how long my teeth were and his eyes widened with a smirk on his face. It was almost like he was interested in them. For the first time in my life I became shy about them and went to take my shot. He came around to me and placed his hand over my body and he bent down next to me. He whispered in to my ear that sent an electric shiver down my spine and asked **_"so are those real or wha'?"_** I turned my head to look at him,still bent over the table, and my lips almost touching his. I could feel his breath on my lips.

"_**Wouldnt you like to know" **_I said in a lusty voice and ran my tongue over my one tooth as I took my shot. I heard him catch his breath in his throat and was very pleased with myself. He stood up and said **_"I think I would to tell ye the truth."_** No man had ever had a reaction like that before. Almost like he was eager to find out. I heard Audrey yell from across the bar _**"Hey Murphy, be careful around that one...she bites!"**_

"_**oh fuck you bitch I do not" **_I said with a laugh. I leaned up from shot to feel Murphy pressed against my body. His head was down by my neck as he whispered into my ear that sent another familiar shiver down my spine and said in the sexiest voice **_"Mmmm, now tha's a shame now isnt it." _**He placed his hand down and over my hip. I was almost melted under his touch like a high school girl. What he didn't know is that I do like to bite, it was thing. Call it what you will, a fetish is the right term for it I guess but I just thought it was who I was. I liked to be rough when it came to sex but I have yet to find a man who can keep up with me. I never acted like this around men before I mean yeah I did my fair share of flirting but never like this. I just met this man too. It was about 2am at this point and if I could pry myself away from Murphy long enough to pry Audrey away from Connor then we could leave.

As I walked over to where Audrey and Connor were he was whispering in her ear. That must be a thing with these boys I thought to myself. Audrey got up and pulled me aside saying _**"hey I think I'm gonna go back to their apartment with Connor."**_

"_**Oh dear god woman really? Are you sure hunny? Don't do anything I would do."**_

"_**Shoots girl, I know what the fuck I'm doing. I wont do anything stupid I promise. There is just something about him Ray I just know it"**_ she said with a big smile.

"_**Ok babe just please be careful and call the hotel if something should go wrong"**_ I said to her and pulled her into a hug.

Murphy walked over to his brother and asked him what was going on.

"_**Ima take her back te our place"**_ he said with a smile.

"_**Damn it Connor are ye serious? Wha' the fuck am I 'posta ta do?"**_

"_**Ohh im sure ye an' tha' fine lass could find somethin' ta do"**_ he said to his twin and gave him a wink.

Audrey and Connor were getting ready to leave and I hugged her goodbye. Connor came up behind her and placed his hand on her back but before he walked away I grabbed his arm.

"_**I don't know you very well Connor but believe me when I tell you that if you hurt her ill hunt you down and fucking kill you!"**_ he saw the seriousness in my face and he nodded at me. We watched them walk out of the bar with Connor's arm around her. That left Murphy and I alone in the bar. He smiled at me and I didn't know how to react to him. I felt butterflies in the pit of gut as he came closer to me and said **_"well I know its late but can I take ye ta get a bite ta eat?"_**

"_**Hell yes, I would love that. I'm fucking starving!"**_

"_**Ye sure do 'ave a filthy mouth lass"**_ he said with a smile.

"_**Oh sweetheart you have no fucking idea"**_ I winked at him as my hand slipped down his chest. We said our goodbyes to Doc and walked out of the bar and to a diner that he knew was still open. He held the door open for me, I guess chivalry isn't dead after all. We got a booth in the back and ordered food and coffee. He asked me about what I did for a living and when I told him I was a tattoo artist his face lit up. I asked him if he had any more than the Latin work 'Aequitas' on his hand. He lifted up his sleeve to show me the beautiful Celtic cross on his forearm. He said that him and Connor had 2 matching tattoos and then showed me the one on his neck too. He asked if I had any and I showed him the ones that were visible. _**"I have a few more but they are in private places that I just cant strip my clothes off in a diner to show you"**_ I said to him with a slight blush across my face.

"_**Maybe one day ye could show 'em to me"**_ he said as he raised an eyebrow at me. I blushed at him and tried to hide in my coffee cup.

"_**Why are ye always trin' te hide tha' beautiful face from me when ye blush. I think its adorable"**_ he said as he pulled the coffee cup away from my mouth.

"_**I don't know, I've never blushed this much in my entire life I think. Its kind of embarrassing I guess."**_ I said.

He smiled at me and took my hand in his and kissed it ever so lightly. _**"Well then I'm honored ta be the man tha' can do for ye"**_ he said and he looked up from hand. I have never felt like this before around anyone in my whole life. He was easy to talk to, like we have known each other for years.

"_**Ye kno' tha' they are back at our loft. If they are um in the mid'le o' somethin' then it will be awkward for all 'o us."**_

"_**Well I guess you can come back to my hotel room with me and crash there till she comes back but don't you get any ideas Irish boy!"**_

He laughed and nodded at me. We got up to leave and he paid our bill. He offered me his arm as we left the diner.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I know that I enjoyed writing it. Please R&R! Thank you soo much to the people that put my story on their favorites it means a lot to me :)**_

**Chapter 4**

We walked arm in arm down the street as he told be about him and Connor being twins. He told me about growing up in Ireland and all the trouble him and his brother used to get into. I was so jealous of him, I've always wanted to go to Ireland. I put the key in the lock to my room and he grabbed the handle over my hand to hold the door open for me. I offered him a beer and told him that they were in the cooler next to the window. He got one and sat on the bed. I stood at the end of the bed and lifted my boot on the edge to take it off. I saw him sit back on the bed against the head board and smile at me.

"_**And what do you think your doing"**_ I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"_**Watchin' ye get undressed righ' in front ta me"**_

"_**Oh you fucking wish don't ya"**_ I said as I threw my boot at him.

"_**Hey easy now ye fuckin' lit'le minx" **_he laughed.

"_**A lit'le minx am I?**_ As I mocked his brogue. **_"Ill show you how much of a minx I can really be."_** I crawled across the bed to him. His facial expression was of pure shock. He had a twinkle of wanting in his eyes so I knew he was enjoying what he was watching. I crawled across his body till I got inches away from his lips. We locked eyes with each other and they were full of pure lust. My hair fell around his face and I flung my head back to flip my hair back into place. I pressed my cheek to his and purred softly. I licked his earlobe ever so slightly and felt him shiver under me. His breaths were labored for only a few moments. I let out a soft giggle and crawled back down to the end of the bed.

"_**Wait, where ye goin' girl. Ye can' do somethin' like tha' and just get up an' walk away."**_

I looked over my shoulder at him as I was walking into the bathroom and said _**"Oh yes I can and I'm going to get into something more comfortable."**_ I winked at him and walked into the bathroom. Shutting the door behind me I leaned against it and caught my breath. I stared at myself in the mirror as if I was looking at someone else. I never acted this way, shit I didn't even act like this to most of the guys I had a relationship with. Let alone someone guy I had just met in a bar only a few fucking hours ago. It was like I was under some kind of spell, the kind of spell that turned me into a major dick tease. I was so embarrassed with myself but I just couldn't control myself around him. It probably didn't help that I was drunk either. Too drunk for all this thinking shit that's for sure. I swore to myself that Murphy MacManus was going to be the death of me.

I got dressed into my shorts and a new tank top. I threw my hair up in a messy bun and walked out of the bathroom.

"_**Now tha's much better"**_ he said as he was looking me up and down like he was trying to undress me with his eyes. Not like there was a lot to take off at this point. I liked wearing shin tight clothes. I was 25 years old, single and wanted to show off what I had.

"_**So now tha' your in less clothin', lets see them tattoos"**_ he said with an evil grin. I laughed at him and turned around so that my back was to him. I lifted up my shirt and pulled the elastic band of my shorts down just a little. I had a huge medieval looking dragon that was off set along the side of my back. His body and head was the length on my side and his tail crept almost down into the crack of my ass. He was my favorite piece of art work that I had. I designed him myself years ago and my friend tattooed it on me.

"_**Mmm, very nice"**_ I heard him say softly as he touched the elastic band letting his fingers linger over my skin. There was that electric touch again. It was like getting shot by a bolt of lightening. I thanked him and before I knew what was happening he pulled me down on the bed. I let out a startled yell as part of me was laying in his lap. In a flash he was looking down at me. I could smell all the alcohol on his breath. It seemed to me that he was a quiet guy, a people watcher, like me. Maybe the alcohol was making him act this way. There is no way he could be that attracted to me or maybe he is just looking for a piece of ass. His face was so close that I could feel his breath on my skin.

"_**Well lass, wha' should we do now?"**_ he whispered into my ear and neck line. Now it looks like two are playing the teasing game. I'm getting a dose of my own medicine and I loved it. **_"Now we sleep, my silly Irishman"_** I kissed his cheek and then his neck. He let out a low deep growl of frustration as we sat up. We smoked another cigarette together before he pointed out that there was only one bed. I told him that I didn't mind if he laid with me. That actually it would make me feel safer if he did. He agreed and we laid down together. I turned over so that my back was facing him. He grabbed me and pulled me close to him. He asked me it was ok for him to put his arm around me. I grabbed his hand and placed over my waist. He ran the fingers of his free hand through my hair. This man was just too good to be true.

"_**Goodnight Murphy."**_

"_**G'nigh' Rayne"**_ he said as we both drifted off to sleep.

**BACK AT THE APARTMENT **

Connor opened the door for Audrey and led her in. It wasn't much of an apartment considering it was one big room. There was an open shower with no walls or curtain. Two twin mattresses and a couch was really all there was. She took off her coat, sat down on the couch and lit up a smoke. He handed her an ashtray and a beer. Connor sat down on the couch as well, facing her direction.

"_**So lass tell me abou' ye self. Wha' do ye do fer work"**_ asked Connor.

"_**At the moment I'm and out of work dental hygienist."**_

"_**Aye, are ye now. Ye like teeth do ye?"**_

"_**Yea actually I do"**_ she said. He moved closer to her and smiled.

"_**A'right lass, come check ou' me pearly whites"**_ as he opened his mouth for her to have a look. Audrey laughed and checked them out best she could without her tools.

"_**Well considering how much I've seen you drink tonight, you have really nice teeth. But I think I see a cavity back there."**_

"_**Oh do ye now. Well I guess ye are jus' gonna 'ave to fix me up now aint ye"**_ he said to her as he took a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear since she had taken off her hat. She blushed at him as she took a drag of her smoke.

"_**Ye girls still need ta find a place te live and jobs?"**_ She had told him earlier that they wanted to move up here and start a new life. Life in New York was always busy but they both needed a change in their lives. **_"Yea we should go back tomorrow. Rayne still needs to tell her room mate that she is going to move up here. Plus I have to get my stuff together to move but its going to take me awhile to get the money to get a moving truck and an apartment. I'm not sure how long its going to take since I'm out of work."_**she said.

"_**Well maybe we could lend ye the money till ye girls get on ye feet. I kno' a guy who could lend us a truck as well."**_

"_**Oh Connor I couldn't ask ya to do that. I don't know when I would be able to pay ya back and you hardly know me or Ray"**_she was amazed that he even offered to do this for her. What did he want in return she thought.

"_**Think nothin' of it. Please take it as a gift and don't refuse it. My feelin's would be 'urt if ye did."**_

With a laugh she said _**"I guess we could use some strong men to move us."**_ She grabbed his arm and squeezed it. _**"Thank you hun, thats very nice of you guys"**_ she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He reached for her hand and smiled as he kissed it.

"_**Aye, your welcome" **_he said to her in a low voice. This man was very charming. There is no way she could be so lucky there had to be something wrong with him. They talked more about the move and Connor said that he would try to find her a job while she was gone. As long as it wasn't in a meat factory she was ok with that. Connor started to yawn and looked at Audrey with sleepy eyes.

"_**You look tired, I should probably get going"**_ she said to him as she started to get up from the couch. His hand reached for hers and he said to her _**"Ye don' 'ave te go. I invited ye 'ere so stay with me."**_ She looked at him like he was trying to trick her but his sincere look told her that he meant it. _**"We don' 'ave te do anythin' ye don' wanna do. Jus' lay 'ere with me."**_ She looked at him for a minute and then agreed since she was so tired she couldn't see straight. He got up from the couch and took her by the hand. He went and laid down on his bed. She removed her shoes and anything that would get in the was or uncomfortable while she slept. She laid down and snuggled up next to him. Laying in his arms felt like the safest place in the whole world. They fit together like two puzzle pieces, like they were made for each other. He stroked her hair till she fell asleep. She wondered to herself if this was all just a dream.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:This was one of my favorite chapters to write. Murphy and Rayne start to become close and their connection is becoming more apparent. I hope you all enjoy ;)**

**CHAPTER 5**

I laid in the bed under the covers which I was pretty sure that I fell asleep on top of them. I felt a hand touching my hip and then move down my leg. I got instant goosebumps, with out even thinking about what I was doing, I pushed against what was touching me. I let a soft moan pass my lips. I wiggled my hips in a sensually manner into the warm body laying next to me.

"_**Mmmm well g'mornin' te ye too, love"**_ he whispered in a raspy voice as he kissed my shoulder. I gasped as I realized what I just did and tried to run out of the bed as fast as I could. He held me there in his strong arms. My face felt like it was on fire. I was so embarrassed I couldn't even look at him.

"_**Oh shit I'm so sorry. I was still asleep I didn't realize what I was doing. Please don't think I'm some kind of dirty skank"**_ I said in a low voice.

"_**Don' be sorry, I'm not. I thought it was extremely sexy in fac'"**_ he said to me as he sat up a little bit and placed kisses down my shoulder.

"_**Tha' was one o' the hottest things I 'ave eva seen. Ye can come an' wake me up like tha' every mornin' an' I would neva think tha' way 'bout ye."**_ I smiled at what he said and rolled over to face him but still would not look him in the eyes. The tip of his nose was touching mine. He moved his hands from my waist to my lower back. He traced the line of my spine with a delicate touch. I shivered under his touch as always. He smiled at me and it took everything in me not to kiss him. He was just so handsome. I don't know how much more of this I could take. It was then that I noticed that he didn't have a shirt on. His bare chest and arms were well defined and sexy as hell. His body entranced me for a moment, all I could think about was how bad I wanted to draw him. He had such defined chest and ab muscles. Well at least of what I could see. I gave myself mental shake and came back to reality. I think he noticed that I was staring because he had that wonderful grin across his face.

"_**So um how did we get under the covers and uhh how come you don't have a shirt on?**_

He smiled and replied with a slight blush to his face _**"well ye were shivering so I pulled the covers ova us. I took me shirt came off 'cuz well, ye move an' moan a lot in ye sleep an' I got um ova'heted."**_

I was even more embarrassed than before now. I tried to hid my face in his chest but he put his hand on the bottom of my chin so I would look at him. _**"I didn' mind, your an interesting lass te sleep next ta."**_

"_**Oh I bet you didn't, well umm thank you I think"**_ I said with a laugh.

"_**Aye, your welcome"**_

I sat up in bed and ran my fingers through my hair to try and untangle some of it. Pulled my tank top down, apparently it had ridden up my body during the night.

I got up out of bed and said _**"I should go take a shower so we can go get Audrey and Connor." **_He had that alluring grin on his face again. He looked like a child who about to do something he shouldn't. ****

"_**Ye wan' company in there?"**_ he said as he raised his brow at me.

I stood there with my arms crossed and said to me _**"ohh im sure you would like that wouldn't you. No No my handsome Irishman, I think I can manage all on my own. Besides if I give you what you want now there is a good chance I'll never see you again and you will probably go about your life like nothing happened."**_

He jumped out of bed and stood in front of me looking upset. _**"Is tha' wha' ye think I'm 'ere for?"**_

I was shocked to see how quick he moved to me. The look in his eyes was so intent and sincere.

"_**I don't know Murphy. I've never met a man that can say the things you say, lay in bed holding a girl all night and not expect to get laid"**_ I said to him. Judging by his reaction I made him upset. Now I feel horrible, I really should just keep my mouth shut sometimes.

"_**I say those things te ye 'cuz I mean them, not jus' cuz I'm trying to get inta ye panties. I'm 'ere with ye cuz I wan' te get te kno' ye, I like ye."**_

His face was so sincere, so sweet as he placed his hands on the sides of my face so I would look at him.

"_**I mean ya don' get me wrong. I'd love to take ye ta bed righ' now an' make ye moan and scream my name but I'm not tha' kinda man Rayne."**_

I was shocked by what I just hear. Did he just say liked me? Did he say he wanted to take me to bed? It took a moment for my brain to catch up but it did.

"_**Well I'm not sure what to say right now Murphy. Its nice to know that you here with me because you want to hang out with me and not just get a piece of ass. Who says I'll be screaming your name? Maybe you'll be screaming mine."**_ I bit down my bottom lip and looked into his eyes with a sinful look. I turned my head into his palm and kissed it.

"_**It is a shame though, i'd love te see ye naked and dripping wet"**_ he said with one of his evil grins.

"_**Jus' dont take foreva' in there since I need ta get in there too"**_ he said as he gave me a smack on the ass while I was walking away from him. I squeaked at him and headed into the bathroom. He sat back down on the bed and was flipping through the TV. I left the bathroom door open slightly as I got undressed I threw my clothes out of the door. He leaned over the side of the bed to get a better look into the bathroom and saw me standing there wrapped in a towel with my back to him. I looked over my shoulder, raised an eyebrow at him and dropped the towel to the floor. His eyes were wide and as I got into the shower I heard him growl **_"Mary motha of God ye are pushing me to my limits girl."_**

"_**Good"**_ I yelled from the shower with a huge grin on my face. I stood under the hot water for awhile trying to get a hold of my head. I couldn't shake the feeling of safety and completeness out of my head. It had been a long time since I felt complete. A lot of traumatic things in my life had chipped away at me. I felt like an empty shell most of the time. I finished up my shower and when I went to reach out for my towel all I felt was a muscular chest. My heart skipped a beat, I felt like I was gonna faint.

"_**Lookin' fer somethin' love?"**_

I stuck my head out of the shower curtain and saw him standing in the bathroom with my towel in his hand. Still bare chested and looking amazing.

"_**Murphy! Give it to me you fucker!"**_ I yelled at him trying not to laugh at his playfulness. He was so cute when he wanted to play hard to get.

"_**I already told ye tha' I wanted te do that to ye. If ye wan' this then ye gotta come an' get it but I don' think ye will"**_ he said with an evil grin.

I think he enjoyed teasing me as much as I did him. So I called his bluff. I gave him a grin and opened the curtain wide. There I was standing in front of him naked and dripping wet. His jaw dropped to the floor as he eyed me up and down. I stepped out of the shower towards him. I pressed my body against his letting a soft purr slip from my lips. I took the towel from his hand backing away from him. He didn't fight me when I took the towel away from him. I couldn't help but giggle at him. His face just had shock written all over it.

"_**Wow"**_ was all he said as I left the room to get clean clothes. He shook his head and then I heard the shower running. Guess it was his turn to get clean and clear his head. I was walking around the room still in my towel trying to find something to wear. I slipped on my bra and panties and a pair of plain blue jeans. I was standing there trying to pick out a shirt. He came out of the bathroom with no shirt and his towel over his head. As he dried his hair he said to me **_"I can' fuckin' believe ye did tha'!"_**

I couldn't help but laugh at him. _**"One thing you should know about me Murphy. Don't ever call me of a bluff" **_I said as I pointed my finger at him.

"_**Come on, pick your jaw off the floor and help me damn it."**_

He walked over to me with the towel still over his head. He leaned his chin on my shoulder to look over at what I was looking at. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"_**This is a really nice view ye kno'"**_ he said laughing. He took a deep breath in and continued **_"an' ye smell beautiful, hmmm like roses."_**

He kissed my neck softly. He was making his way up to my ear when I spoke _**"Murphy, don't start anything your not ready to finish my dear. Your not allowed to be a tease. That's my job ya know."**_

"_**'ey fuck you! I'm not the one startin' it. Ye started it this mornin' when ye started rubbin' ye arse all o'va me. An' I already told ye tha' I wanted te take ye te bed so quit tempting me ye minx."**_ He said in a sensual whisper. This man was driving me fucking crazy. I think I might need to get locked away.

"_**I was half asleep damn it and I'm not used to there being another body in bed with me. Its been a long time since I slept next to someone. Plus I like seeing how far I can push you till you break."**_ I couldn't help but provoke him a little more. He was just so much fun to play with.

"_**Well lass, one day ye are gonna push too much. Ye may not be able to handle wha' happens to ye after tha'. Ohh an' put tha' black one with the clovers on it"**_ he said with a grin as he pick up the shirt out of my suitcase. I got dressed and walked in the bathroom to put on my make-up. Murphy came into the bathroom to watch me.

I didn't stop what I was doing while I said to him _**"What are you doing Murphy?"**_

"_**Watchin'"**_ he replied but then continued to say**_ "why 're ye puttin' it on anyway? Ye don' need it lass."_**

"_**HA yea right! I look horrible without it plus it helps me feel better about myself"**_ I said as I finished up and turned to him. He had a sad look in his eyes.

"_**I thin' ye look beautiful with o' without it"**_ his eyes had a sparkle in them that I never saw before. I hugged him tight and thanked him for his complement. Why was this man so good to me? He barely knows me? Ah fuck it, I don't care. I'm just going to stop thinking and go with the flow from now on. I gathered up our coats and handed Murphy his.

He offered me his arm and said _**"Now lets go see wha' those two are up te shall we? Ye get te go in first 'cuz I don' need te see me brotha naked anymore than I already do. The fuck ne'va wears clothes at 'ome."**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sorry guys but this is another short chapter but i'll be posting chapter 7 tomorrow sometime so you wont have to wait long. I've been battling a serious cold for a few days so please excuse any grammar mistakes. Thank you and I hope u enjoy :)**

**Chapter 6**

Connor and Audrey were laying in his bed snuggled up with each other. Connor was laying on his back with Audrey laying in his arm. Her leg was laid over his body and her arm over his chest. There were rudely awakened when Rocco, the greasy Italian that tried to hit on her last night, busted through the door.

"_**Wake up you Irish fucks. Oh shit dude you should at least hang a sign on the fucking door"**_ yelled Rocco as he barged in the door. Connor was sitting up in bed with a gun pointed at Rocco ready to blow his brains out. Audrey sprang from the bed freaked the hell out.

"_**Jesus fuckin' Christ Roc! Dont ye kno' how to fuckin' knock"**_ asked Connor as he put his gun down and went to hug Audrey. He puts his arms around her.

"_**Are ye alright love? Im sorry ye 'ad to wake like this. This is me friend Rocco."**_

From out in the hall came a familiar voice.

"_**Lord's fuckin' name"**_ said Murphy as we walked in the loft to find everyone on edge.

"_**Wha' the fuck is goin' on in 'ere"**_ asked Murphy. I went over to Audrey to see if she was alright. I hugged her and asked her how her night went.

She turned to me and said _**"That mother fucker scared the shit outta me. Woke me up from a dead sleep as he came through the door like fucking Rambo and shit. Then Connor almost blew his fucking brains out. Oh my God my fucking head hurts!"**_

"_**Its ok sweetie lets go get you some water and Advil"**_ I said to her as I took her away from the boys. They looked like they wanted to talk anyway.

"_**Roc, wha' the fuck is wrong with ye?"**_ asked Connor.

"_**Sorry man, if I knew that you had a hot ass girl over I wouldn't have come over. Look man I came over to talk to ya about the other night"**_ said Rocco looking all pumped.

"_**Look Roc now aint the time, I need te talk te Murph an' deal with some other shit righ' now. We call ye later ta'night"**_ Connor said. They said good bye to Rocco and he apologized to Audrey for scaring the shit outta her. Audrey flipped him off but smiled at him as well. Connor pulled Murphy aside and told him his plan about getting the girls back up to Boston. He wanted to give the girls money to get a place. Murphy listened to his twin but all he could do was stare. I looked up and caught him staring me and I smiled sweetly at him.

"_**Damn it Murph, pay attenetion an' quit undressin' tha' girl wit your eyes. Tha' lass ova there has me head all fucked up brotha.**_ Connor said as he nodded in Audrey's direction.**_ There is somethan' 'bout tha' lass tha' I cant get outta me head."_**

Murphy was pleased that he brother seemed to think the same as he did. Murphy agreed to the plan but suggested that they ask Doc if the girls can stay in the room above the bar. Connor thought that was a good idea. They both approached the girls and said

"_**alright ladies 'ere is our solution to ye problem. We will front ye the money an' get a truck an' we will come down an' pick up ye things an' bring em up 'ere. We are going te ask Doc if he will let ye girls stay in the room above the bar."**_

We were both shocked at what they were offering to do for us seeing as they just met us last night. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"_**Are you guys fucking serious? We cant let you guys do that. It would take us forever to pay you guys back."**_ I said to the both of them. But I saw that intense look in their eyes. I knew that if we refused their help that they would be offended. I looked over at Audrey and she nodded.

"_**Alright boys, we will take you up on your offer. I don't want you to cry if we don't."**_

Murphy looked at me with a big smile on his face. He was all excited that I was going to be living closer. Connor said that I could work at the bar and he would to talk to a dentist friend and see if he could get Audrey a job. All of us left and went to a diner to get lunch since we all slept in. We all sat at a table, Connor and Audrey on one side and Murphy and I on the other. Connor had his arm around Audrey as we laughed and joked. Murphy had his leg against mine and was rubbing up against me.

"_**So boys, when are we planning on doing this big move? We are going to need a few days to pack out shit up." **_said Audrey.

"_**We will give ye a couple of days and then we will call ye when we are leaving to come down"**_ answered Murphy. He gave me his cell number and I gave him mine. Connor and Audrey did the same thing. We got ready to leave and we tried to pay for the meal but that didn't make the boys very happy. Murphy whispered into my ear as we got up to leave that I will never pay for anything anymore.

I asked him why and he told me _**"I'm gonna take care of ye, your my lass now."**_

I really couldn't believe what he said to me just then. Did he just call me 'his lass'. My heart was fluttering a mile a minute. I felt light headed, like I wanted to pass out. He has claimed me as his girl, me of all people. The weird little goth girl that no one would talk to finally had a man of her own.

"_**Are you sure you want me, Murphy? I'm not you average girl ya know. I'm damaged and broken"**_ I said to him to make sure that he really wanted me.

"_**Aye lass, I'm sure. I 'ave wanted ye since I saw ye walk in the bar"**_ he said to me as he ran his fingers in my hair.

He looked into my eyes and kiss me on the forehead ever so gently. I thought my knees were going to give out. I couldn't believe how head over heels I was for this man. We all walked back to our hotel room and the boys helped us get our stuff and packed Audrey's car so that we could head back home. Connor and Audrey were saying goodbye.

Murphy pulled me aside to say goodbye. He laced his hand in mine and said_** "Ye be careful lass. Please call me when ye get home so I kno' ye made it safe."**_ He blushed and continued to speak **_"I'll miss ye."_**

I wanted to jump up and down scream like a little girl. I controlled myself as best I could and did a little happy dance in my head.

"_**I will babe don't worry about me. I'm going to miss you too Murph."**_

He moved his hands into my hair and leaned down to me. I think I felt my heart stop briefly. His lips met mine, his lips were soft and felt like silk. I was taken off guard by it at first but then met his passion with my own. I pulled him in close and put my hand on the back of his neck. It felt like the world has stopped and nothing else around me mattered. I could hear Connor cheering him on in the back round but I didn't care. He flipped Connor the finger but didn't stop what he was doing. I felt his tongue lightly touch mine. Kissing him was like a drug, an incredible high. The way he twirled his tongue around mine made my mind wonder to other naughty places. He pulled away from me breathing kind of heavily with a look like he wanted to take me upstairs and get a room for the night. His eyes were dark with desire. I kissed him again lightly, telling him goodbye and that it wouldn't be long before I was back. Audrey was yelling from the car for me to hurry up. I hugged Connor goodbye and got in the car. He winked at me as we drove away. I sat back in the seat and let out a heavy sigh. I couldn't believe I had it this bad for him.

Connor put his arm around Murphy and said_** "oh you fuckin' got it bad for her don' ye brotha."**_

Murphy nodded and lit up a smoke, _**"Yea I fuckin' do." **_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Here is chapter 7 as I promised. Thanks to everyone that follows this story and reviews it! You guys are awesome! I might be updating once a week from now on just to give me more time to write. If you guys cant wait that long then please PM me and let me know. You guys are the reason I keep this story going so your feedback is important to me. Enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 7**

We were almost out of Boston when we looked at each other and started laughing hysterically. We couldn't believe what happened this weekend. There was no way that this was real. Audrey and I both lit a smoke at the same time.

She looked at me and said **_"Oh holy shit girl can u fucking believe this shit is happening? What do you think Tara is going to say?"_**

"_**Oh shit I didn't even think of that. Lets not tell her the part about the boys yet. Besides I have a feeling that she is seeing someone so I'm sure that she wont be too upset with me moving out."**_

I told Audrey to drive to her house and that I would take the train. We talked about how our nights went and how Connor almost killed Rocco. I think it scared Audrey a little bit that Connor had such easy access to a gun. I don't blame him at all Boston is known for its high crime rate and of course the mob. She told me how her and Connor fell asleep in each others arms. I made kissey faces and she hit me in the arm. I could tell that she had feelings for him. We talked about them the whole ride home. They were like a drug. A really amazing and addictive drug. She pulled up to her house and we both were exhausted from the drive. I got my stuff from her car and hugged her goodbye. I told her that I would call her when I got home. I walked to the train station and had about a half hour to wait for the next train. I sat on a bench to wait for my train and lit up a smoke. I couldn't wait to get home and start packing my shit to get back to him. He seemed to consume my mind, he was all I thought about. I leaned my head back, closed my eyes and saw his face. I could still smell him on my clothes. I never wanted that smell to go away. I pulled my phone out and called my mom to say hello. I told her that I went to Boston with Audrey and we were going to move up there. She asked how I was doing and if I had a man in my life. I told her that I met an Irish guy in a local bar but that was all I told her. She told me that she was happy that I was going to move somewhere else. She didn't like the fact that I was a tattooist but she knew that it was something that I loved. She hated the way I looked and so did my dad. He would tell me that girls aren't supposed to have big tattoos or tattoos on their arms, ya know all that old school thinking. I got off the phone with her because my train was here. I got on and road it home.

When I walked in the door to my place there was Tara laying on the couch wrapped up in a blanket with a strange guy. He was a good looking kid though, I thought to myself 'alright Tara good job girl'.

"_**Oh um hi honey I'm home. I know I wasn't supposed to be home till tomorrow but there is something I need to talk to you about."**_ I extended my hand and introduced myself to her little boy toy. He said his name was Joe and he worked with Tara. He seemed like a very nice guy. He looked like a quiet kind guy maybe even more than Tara was.

"_**Can I steal her away from you for a few I need to talk to her"**_ I said to Joe and he said he didn't mind. I pulled her into my room and shut the door. She asked what was going on and I told her most of the story. I left out the part about us meeting two hot ass Irishman. I knew that she would tell me that it wasn't a good idea.

"_**Well I'm going to miss you a lot but I don't blame you for moving up there. It's just your kinda place with all the bars, tattoo shop and hot Irishman if you go to the right bar. I know how much of a sucker you are for an Irish accent"**_ Tara said to me. I hugged her and told he that I would miss her too and that her little boyfriend could move in now. She told me to shut up as she left my room.

I picked up my phone and called Audrey to tell her I was safe. She told me that she packing already. I laughed and said I was just about to do the same thing. I told her about my conversation with Tara and how she had a guy over. Audrey laughed, she couldn't believe that Tara ditched us on a Friday night for some dude. She had to get off the phone so she could finish packing so I hung up with her. I changed clothes and picked up phone again to call Murphy to tell him I made it home safe. Butterflies were in my stomach again as I waited for him to pick up.

"_**'ello"**_

"_**Hi Murphy"**_

I could hear stumbling around in the background. It sounded like Connor and Rocco were giving him shit for leaving the room so quickly. Connor was making kissing noises and moaning 'ohhhh Rayne I love ye', 'I miss ye' ya know all those things that boys say to one another when they tease each other about girls. I heard a loud slam. _**"Shut the fuck up Connor!"**_ he said to his twin. I couldn't help but giggle at the two brothers.

"_**Did ye make it 'ome safe lass?"**_

"_**Yea I'm home now. I told my roomie that I was going to move out and she was alright with it but I think that was because she had a guy over"**_ I said to him laughing.

"_**How long do ye thin' it will take ye to pack up ye things?"**_

I smiled and before I could think about what I was saying it just came out _**"That depends, how fast you can get here baby."**_ My face was on fire. Thank god he couldn't see me now.

"_**Fir ye girl, I can be there in 4 'ours. I'll leave right now if ye wan'."**_ I was shocked by his response. Could he really miss me that bad? No way that was possible or was it?

"_**Calm down Murph I'm just kidding I'm going to need at least a day to pack. Holy hell honey you miss me that bad huh?"**_

"_**Aye lass I do. Connor said tha' we will be down te get ye in two days. I hope ye can wait tha' long"**_ he said but I could her the smart ass in his voice. I loved when he got sassy with me it made him so much more attractive.

"_**I think I could wait forever for you" **_i said to him as my heart pounded in my chest. I had it really bad for this man. He was beginning to steal my heart which I thought I had locked away forever. **_"But please don't make me wait that long."_**

"_**I wont love I promise. I 'ave te go or theses assholes are ne'va gonna leave me alone. I will see ye in two days."**_

"_**I'll be here waiting for you"**_ I said.

"_**G'night love."**_

"_**Goodnight Murphy"**_ I hung up the phone and fall unto my bed and squealed like a little girl.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you guys like this chapter cuz I really liked writing it. If I get enough reviews from all of you I will post chapter 9 sooner. Enjoy ;) and don't forget to please R&R. Ohh and I don't own anything but Rayne, Audrey and Tara. Troy Duffy is cooler than me and owns the Boondock Saints.**

** Chapter 8**

I was the longest five days of my entire fucking life! Audrey wasn't ready yet so we had to wait an extra day for her to get things in order. I wasn't a very patient person to begin with either and this shit did not help. I packed up all of my stuff including all my tattooing equipment. I called all of my friends that would come over the house for touch ups and reworks and told them I was moving to Boston. They weren't too happy with me but they all understood. I needed a change and Jersey was getting stale. Audrey called me and told me that they were on their way over and had already gotten all of her stuff. I thought that I squealed in my head but I guess I did it out loud but little did I know that the bitch had me on speaker. I heard the boys laughing at my girly squeak, I was mortified. I told Audrey

"_**Oh my God I fucking hate you right now Audrey! I have to go I'll see you guys when you get here."**_

I knew she did that shit on purpose. She liked to put me on speaker and not tell me, she thought It was funny. I left my room to hug Tara goodbye. She said she wanted to meet our new friends that were helping us move. I had to tell her that someone was helping us. She knows I'm not gonna hitch hike to Boston with all my shit. I didn't tell her who they were but I did tell her that we met them in a bar that I was trying to get a job at. We both went outside so I could smoke and wait for the boys. I saw a big white box truck coming down the street and my butterflies came back. They were worse than ever this time. I knew that Tara could see the huge smile on my face. They pulled up, Audrey and Connor got out of the truck. A car pulled up behind the truck. Then there he was getting out of the car in his black pea coat, looking sexy as hell. I hugged Connor and Audrey. Connor laughed at me for my out burst over the phone. I told him to shut the hell up and I flipped him off.

Murphy walked over to me, _**"'Ello Love." **_

I was blushing like crazy and said hello back but before I could say anything else he lifted me off the ground in a tight embrace. He spun me around and I laughed at his actions. He let me down and I threw my arms around his neck and he whispered in my ear

"_**I have missed ye like crazy girl. I cant get ye out 'o me mind since ye left."**_

I whispered back to him

"_**I cant get you out of my head either. It has sucked being away from you. I think you have put some kind of Irish spell on me."**_

"_**Ma'be I 'ave an' ye jus' don' kno' it yet"**_ he said with a smile.

I introduced Tara to the boys. Audrey was giving Tara shit for ditching us the other night. Tara laughed and told her to shut up. She introduced everyone to Joe who came over earlier this morning. We sat outside smoking and talking. Then the boys got to work in bring my stuff down. When they got to my bed and mattress I could hear the boys joking.

"_**Oh look Murph now ye get te sleep in a bigger bed"**_ said Connor as he smiled at me.

"_**Shut it Con. Don' be an ass"**_

Murphy said to Connor but had smile on his face like he wouldn't mind if what Connor said was be true.

I saw Murphy bring down my tattoo boxes and I said to him

"_**Hey honey please be careful with those boxes. My life and career is in those boxes."**_

"_**Wha's in the box?" **_Murphy asked.

"_**Well that smaller box has all my machines in it. The rest of the boxes have other equipment and supplies in them. Actually Murph can we put my machine box in the car please. They are very special to me" **_

I said to him. Not all of my machines were expensive but they all had a story and they all meant a lot to me.

"_**Yea of course love. Wouldn't wan' ye crin' if somethin' 'appened to them"**_ his voice was sincere and I knew he would take care of them. He placed them in the back seat of his car.

They got everything else loaded into the truck and we said our goodbyes to Tara. I told her that I would call when we got up there safe. She told me that she loved me and I told her the same. Audrey and Connor got in the truck. Murphy asked me if I would ride with him and of course I jumped at the opportunity to be alone with him. We started to drive and I lit him a smoke and handed it to him.

"_**Ye must 'ave read my mind lass."**_

"_**So what have u guys been doing while we were gone? Getting into trouble in bars and chasing tail?"**_

I said with a smart ass smirk but when I looked over at him I could tell that he was a little upset by what I said.

He looked at me and said

"_**I really hope ye don' think tha' I 'ave been trin' te be with oth'a girls. Actually I 'ave been thinkin' 'bout ye this whole time."**_ Great now I feel like an asshole.

"_**I'm sorry babe I didn't meant to upset you. I would hope that you weren't out doing that, I just have trust issues is all. I'm protective of my heart and feelings and I don't let just anyone see this side of me. Audrey has but I've known her for awhile and we have been through similar things. I hide who I am behind black makeup and weird clothes. Don't get me wrong I like those things but I do it to hide as well. I guess I'm afraid that if someone sees the real me then will run away screaming and I'll be alone forever"**_

I couldn't believe that I was spilling my heart out like that. He was so easy to talk to though. We pulled up to a red light, he grabbed my hand and pulled me in close to him

"_**I understand love, I 'ave some trust issues of me own but I will nev'a hurt ye. Ye can show me the real you, I would love te meet her. I don' thin' the way ye look is weird eitha in fact I love it. I thin' its sexy as hell."**_

He pulled me into him and my lips touched his. There was that feeling of being high again oh god please don't ever let this feeling go away. I felt his lips part and just when I could feel the tip of his tongue touch mine we were interrupted by a car honking behind us. He pulled away, flipped them off and kept driving. We talked the whole to Boston. I told him about my tattooing and he asked if I would put a piece on him which of course I said I would. Then the conversation got more interesting when he asked about me teeth. I knew this was coming.

"_**Tell me 'bout them sexy teeth of yours. Are they real?"**_

"_**I knew this one was coming sooner or later"**_ I laughed and continued

"_**yes Murph, they are real. I was born with them. They have always been longer than the average persons incisors. I used to hate them when I was young but now I embrace them. They fit my lifestyle, I like vampires and things like that so why not try to live like one since I cant hide them."**_ ****

"_**You shouldn't eva try an' hide who ye are. If people don' like it then fuck'em"**_

he was understanding when it came to stuff like this. Maybe that's why we hit it off so well. He was just like me.

Then he asked _**"Are they sharp?"**_

I lifted an eyebrow at him and said _**"Wanna find out?"**_

"_**Fuck yea"**_

he said as he looked at me with anticipation. I took his hand in mine, his hands were so soft but they didn't look that way. I flipped his hand over to expose his wrist. I opened my mouth which exposed my fangs and said

"_**watch the road Murphy."**_

He was so intent to watch that he was swerving out of his lane. When he looked away I bit down, but not too hard I didn't want to scare him away just yet. He let out a growl that sounded almost like a moan. His mouth was open and he had that dark desire in his eyes again. Did he like it? Holy shit did I actually just find a man that liked it as much as I did.

"_**Holy shit lass, tha' was fuckin' hot!"**_ his eyes were so intense.

I shifted in my seat not only because I was a little embarrassed but he wasn't the only one who was getting hot and bothered. He shifted in his seat as well. I lit a smoke and passed it to him, he thanked me. He didn't talk much after the bite happened. The last 2 hours of our ride was awkward and during the silence I fell asleep. I woke up to him kissing my forehead and telling me that we had arrived.

Then Audrey banged in the window an said

"_**Wake up bitch its time to start drinking!" **_

That girl was crazy, always ready to have a good time and a few beers. I got out of the car and Connor had thrown Audrey over his shoulder and took her into the bar.

I pulled Murphy back so I could talk to him _**"Are you upset with me?"**_

"_**No love, why would ye think' tha'?"**_

"_**You didn't really talk to me after I uhh"**_

He cut off me to whisper to me _**"I was quiet cuz I was trin' te control me self around ye."**_

"_**I'm sorry, does it make you uncomfortable?"**_

He took my hand in his and said

"_**Hell no, I love it. I 'ave nev'r met someone like ye. I feel thin's I nev'r felt before. Now come on let go get drunk."**_

We walked in the bar hand in hand. I went over and gave Doc a hug and thanked him for letting us stay at the bar. I told him that I was going to do everything I could to get my own place soon. He told me to think nothing of it and that he needed the help in the bar anyway. He couldn't pay me much at all but I didn't mind. I had an idea that I thought would make me some quick money so I could pay the boys back and get an apartment. Doc told me that I could work 3 nights a week till I got the hang of things. I saw the guys laughing a joking with Rocco. Audrey was behind the bar with Doc pouring shots for all of us. We all lifted our glasses and toasted that we were staying in Boston. The bar didn't have very many people tonight so Audrey took over the music.

She screamed over to me

"_**Holy shit bitch I found our song!"**_

"_**Oh no way, no Audrey I'm not nearly drunk enough to start dancing like that yet."**_

"**_Dance lik' wha'?"_** said Connor as he looked over at Murphy and Rocco.

"_**Ohhh you boys are in for a treat tonight then"**_

Audrey said as she pulled me by the arm over to the bar. She hopped up on the bar. I ran over to the other side of the bar as I started to feel all the shots hit me. I jumped up on the bar but the glass racks were a little too low to stand up as I sat there waiting for the music to start. Then it hit, Living dead girl. Audrey said it was our theme song. I got up and crawled across the bar like a cat over to Murphy who was on the other end. With a look of desire in my eyes and I saw his mouth hit the floor. I lipped every word to him and ran my tongue over my teeth I got to the end of the bar and swung my legs around so that I sat in front of him. I lowered myself seductively on his lap and gave him a taste of one of my famous lap dances.

Audrey dared me one night at our bar in New York that I wouldn't dance on a pole. Joe had a pole set up in case the moment ever hit anyone to dance. After that night she never called me on a bluff again. I actually had a few guys give me money. I was kinda funny, well at least I thought it was.

I ground my hips on his and could feel how much he seemed to like it. I saw Audrey with her back to Connor as he was sitting on his bar stool. She was doing the same to him.

I could hear Connor say _**"Jesus Christ woman!" **_Audrey just giggled at him.

"_**Lord's fuckin' name"**_ chimed in Murphy as I turned around and slithered my body down his.

"_**Alrigh' I can' take it no more woman"**_

he said as he stood up from the bar stool. He picked me up in his arms and threw me over his shoulder. I screamed and laughed at him. He grabbed his smokes and the bottle of whiskey and walked over to the stairs that lead to our new rooms. Connor was cheering him on, Audrey told me not to hurt him to bad. I flipped them off and we disappeared up the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Im so glad that you guys are enjoying where the story is going. Now this chapter is explicit so you have been warned. I was going to make it a lot naughtier but I figured I would take it slow for the first time. I did try to keep it tasteful though. I hope you all enjoy it cuz I needed a cold shower after writing it ;) This is my Christmas present to all of you...will update again after the holidays are over. Please review so I know how I did. Thank you everyone! **

** Chapter 9**

He put me down in front of what was now my new bedroom door. That evil grin across his face as his lips met mine with an intense passion. It hurt at first but I didn't really care. He pushed me backwards through the door his lips still connected to mine. He slammed the door with his boot and I could hear everyone downstairs yelling and making obscene noises. They could come kick down the door and watch at this point, I didn't care. All that mattered that he was mine in this moment. I threw my arms around his neck and parted my lips. His tongue was in my mouth in a flash. Our tongues danced and twirled with passion I've never felt before. His hands were all over me but found their way to my backside. He cupped my ass in his hands and lifted me in the air. Out of instinct I wrapped my legs around him. He threw me up against the wall and we finally came up for air. Panting at each other he moved to my neck and placed soft kisses down it. It sent that electric shock down my spine again. I let a soft moan slip though my lips and that made him press against me harder. His hands slipped up my shirt and up to my breasts and I thrust my hips against him so he knew how much I liked it. It was then that I noticed that all of my belongings were in my room including my bed. They must have moved everything in while I was asleep in the car.

A sharp pain on my neck snapped me back to him. He just bit me! All I could in response was say

"_**Oh fuck yes Murphy!"**_

I heard him moan and growl into my neck. He wrapped his hands around my waist as he moved across the room to the bed. We fell down on the bed but he made sure not to fall directly on top of me so he wouldn't crush me. He sat up and looked down at me. That dark desire in his eyes was enough to send me over the edge right then and there. I slid my hands underneath his shirt and felt every muscle I could get my hands on. He closed his eyes at the touch of my hands over his body. I pulled on his shirt to signal him that I wanted it off. He ripped it of and threw it across the room. I couldn't control my hands, they were all over him now. I felt hands on the bottom of my shirt as well and before I knew it the was off, tossed on the floor with his. The thud of his boots was what I heard next as he found my neck line again. His free hand grasped my breast, he teased my nipple through my bra and I wiggled under him. I couldn't take it anymore, he was driving me crazy. I ran my fingers through his hair, tightened my grip and pulled his head to the side exposing his neck to me. I licked the length of it till I found the perfect spot. I bit down on his skin and grazed my teeth across his skin. He gasped and moaned in my ear

"_**Fuck yea girl, harder!"**_

Are you kidding me? Is this man real or have I been dreaming? I bit down harder on his neck to the point that I almost drew blood. He reached up and tangled his fingers in my hair and pulled. I let go of his neck and moaned louder than any other time. That must have thrown him over the edge because his hands went around my back and unclasped my bra. His hands traveled down my body and he slid my jeans off with ease.

He sat back starting at me and said

"_**Ye are beautiful love."**_

He put his hands around my face and kissed me gently. I melted under his touch. He kissed his way down till he got to my breast and took one into his mouth. His tongue danced around my nipple and played with my piercing. His other hand was on my thigh and making its way toward my panties. He rubbed me through my panties and said

"_**Fuck ye are drippin' wet love."**_

"_**Only for you my love"**_

I whispered to him panting like a dog in heat. My head was so cloudy that I could hardly think straight. I had no idea what I said to him till he looked at me stunned. Then I realized that I had called him my love. I blushed and tried to look away but he turned my head and kissed me. He spread my legs apart gently and hooked the sides of my panties, pulling the off. They too hit the floor somewhere. I grabbed for his belt to remove his pants but he stopped me. He lifted my leg and kissed his way up from my knee. I shivered under him breathing heavily. When he reached my thigh he looked up me and said

"_**Now its my turn te drive ye crazy."**_

"_**Like you don't fucking do that enough already"**_ I moaned to him.

He moved in between my legs and sat there for a moment. His finger entered me slowly at first as arched my back in sheer pleasure. His pace quickened and my hips met his movements. He circled my clit with him thumb and I cried out his name. Removing his thumb, he replaced it with the tip of his tongue. I thought I was going to loose it right there. He moaned as he licked every inch of my sex he could get his tongue to.

"_**Damn girl ye taste so fuckin' good"**_

he said as he licked his lips.

Wiggling and writhing under him I cried out and almost screamed his name. I could feel my muscles start to tighten and I knew I was close.

"_**Fuck...Murph...I'm so...close"**_

was all I could get out over my heavy breathing and moaning.

His fingers went faster and deeper till he felt me tighten around them. He removed his fingers and buried his face in me, so he could taste me orgasm . I sat up and grabbed a chunk of his hair as I let my pleasure wash over me like a wave. I cried out as I came all over his tongue. I laid back on the bed with a glaze of sweat across my brow. Murphy sat up wiping his face with his hand.

"_**If ye thin' I be done with ye then you are fuckin' mad. I'm only getting' start'd with ye love"**_

he said as his pants joined the rest of the pile on the floor.

I was shocked at the size of him and the sculpt of his amazing body. He crawled up to me and parted my legs. My hands on the sides of his face as I slid my tongue in his mouth. My eyes met with his as he said to me__

"_**ye alrigh' love?"**_

"_**yea baby I'm fine" **_I replied.

He rubbed himself on my folds which made me twitch. He entered me slowly as I gasped at the sheer size of him. He stopped to see if I was ok but I told him not to stop. He pushed farther into me till he was all the way inside. He rocked his hips slowly at first till I raised my hips to meet his movements. Throwing my legs around his waist I cried out for him to go deeper. Placing his hand on my hip he was thrusting deeper and harder.__ The pace quickened and I started to loose it again he did things to me I never knew could be done. He took control of me and my body. I could feel his hot breath on my neck as I raked my nails down his back. Arching his back he pushed harder into me. It was that moment that I lost control. My muscles tensed around his manhood, I rocked my hips under him as I came again. Screaming his name probably wasn't a good idea but I was so lost in the moment that I didn't give a shit. That did him in, 'ohh fuck' was all he said as he pumped faster. He climaxed inside of me and fell on me but careful not to put his full weight on me.

We laid there trying to catch our breath. A glaze a sweat adorned both of our bodies. I reached down over the bed and grabbed my smokes from the pocket of my jeans. I lit one for him and passed it his way. Then I reached into a box that was near the bed and grabbed a blanket out of it.

"_**Aye lass ye 're always readin' me mind"**_ he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"_**No I don't think its that. I think its the fact that your just like me"**_

I winked at him and kissed him back. I finished my smoke and got up to get dressed. I put my bra back on and before I could put anything else on I hear him say

"_**turn 'round lass. Let me see you."**_

I turned around to face him and he finally got to look at the tattoo that I was hiding from him. It was Celtic knot clover about the size of a half dollar that was very low so it was covered by my panties most of the time.

"_**Aye tha's wha' I thought it was. I was a lit'le busy te get a good look at it before."**_

"_**Do you like it? I have always liked clovers and I'm sucker for anything Irish. I'm sure that you know that by now."**_

I said to him with a wink as I put on the rest of my clothes. He told me that he liked it but then asked

"_**Who did tha' for ye?"**_

"_**Ohh a really good friend of mine. He was my mentor and taught me how to tattoo. I asked him to do it cuz I didn't want some random person to be down in that area. It would be kind of uncomfortable for me. I trust him and I knew that he would do a really good job with it."**_

As I looked at him I could see what I thought looked like jealousy. Was he upset because another man was down there? I smiled to myself at the fact that he was protective of me now. I raised my brow at him and said

"_**Murphy MacManus are you jealous?"**_

"_**Maybe...tha' is a sensitive area te let a fella tattoo. Not tha' is mat'rs anymore cuz I'll be the only man te touch ye from now on."**_

I threw his clothes at him laughing because I knew that he was mine and I was his now.

"_**Come on sweetheart we can't stay shut up in this room all night as much as I would love to. They will think I killed you or something."**_

"_**Ma'be they will thin' I wore ye out"**_ he said with a wink as he got dressed.

I looked at my watch and said

"_**holy shit has it really been over an hour and a half? Times flies when your having fun I guess."**_

I laughed and wondered to myself if anyone else was still awake?

"_**Come on babe I need a drink. I feel like I could take on the world right now."**_

"_**ye 're a crazy kinda lass aint ye?"**_

"_**Yea I can be kinda hard to handle sometimes. Could be why I never really had a steady relationship in my life. Not very men can handle me"**_

I said to him with a wink.

"_**Ma'be ye 'avent found the right man te take ye head on lass"**_

he said as he put his hands through my hair and pulled me in for sensual kiss.

"_**I thin' im fallin' fir ye, Rayne"**_

he said as he looked into my eyes. He kissed me again and lightly touched his tongue to mine. I felt my knees finally give out on me and started to fall but he was right there to catch me. He held me against his body and whispered to me softly

"_**I will nev'r let ye fall while I'm 'round. I will be there te take care of ye. Ye 're me love now."**_

I couldn't help but swoon over his words. If anything could have melted my heart of ice it was this wonderful man in front of me. I was his forever now and that's where I wanted to be. He made me feel safe, like I could take on anyone in the world and he would always have my back. I think I can finally admit to myself that I was falling in love with Murphy MacManus.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry guys this took longer to update then I wanted but I have family in town and its been really hard to get time to write. I hope you guys like this chapter. The end of the chapter is naughty ;) just in case u cant get enough...i know that I cant. Please review though cuz I live for them. They keep me writing. I dont own any of the BDS characters all I own are my characters.**

**Enjoy ;) **

** Chapter 10**

I took Murphy's hand in mine as we started to walk down the stairs. I could hear Connor and Rocco talking and laughing. I didn't hear Audrey with them. The other door was shut to her room so I'm guessing she went to bed. I stopped in my tracks and put my head in my hand as I prepared myself for name calling and looks I would get from them. Murphy saw me stop and put his hands around my waist from behind and said

"_**Don' worry love they probably won' poke fun at ye too much. They love ye lik' a sista so its te be expected."**_

"_**I know but its still kinda of embarrassing especially if they heard anything"**_

I said to him. He looked at me with a blank expression but I could tell his mind was going a mile a minute. He took a deep breath and asked

"_**Do ye regret it love?"**_

"_**Hell fucking no! It was amazing and the best sex I've ever had. I'm sorry Murph, I didn't mean for it to come off that way. Please don't ever think that way again. Never in my life will I regret being with you babe"**_

I told him in the most serious voice I could. I'm such an asshole sometimes. I never think before I open my big mouth. He kissed me and took me by the hand as we walked the rest of the way down the stairs.

Connor and Rocco looked over at the stairs as I'm sure they could hear Murphy's boots. We walked over to them and they tried really hard not to laugh but Rocco was the first to lose it. They say there laughing hysterically in their beers. I crossed my arms over my chest and gave Connor a really nasty stare. I walked away from them but not before I smack Rocco in the back of the head.

"_**Hey what the fuck!"**_ yelled Rocco.

"_**I would be careful lads. She can vicious when she wants te be"**_

said Murphy to his brother and Rocco. He went to reach for his collar to show then the bite mark I left on him but before he could I yelled at him.

"_**Murphy! I swear to god I draw blood next time if you show them!"**_

"_**Alrigh' lass alrigh', calm down"**_

he said with a laugh. He knew I was embarrassed but I think he just wanted to watch me blush. I turned around behind the bar to grab a bottle from the wall and when I turned back to face the boys again he had pulled his collar back to show them anyway. Connor's mouth hung open for a minute. Rocco called me a vampire and told me to stay away in playful manner. My face was probably as red as part of my hair was. I poured a shot and slammed it back.

"_**I fucking hate you guys!"**_

I walked around the bar and headed for the stairs before I was stopped by Murphy. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him.

He threw his arms around me and said

"_**Aw love we are jus' playin' around. No need te walk away all angry. Stay with us for awhile please."**_

I heard Connor say

"_**hey Murph we have some business te talk 'bout, maybe she shouldn't be 'ere fir it."**_

Connor had a very serious look about him and so did Murphy. He looked at me, then back to Connor and said

"_**wha'eva we need te talk 'bout we can do in fron' te her. She is my lass an' I won' hide anything from her anymore."**_

I was kind of worried now. What was he hiding from me? Connor looked worried as well but he shrugged it off. Murphy sat down at one of the tables and pulled me on his lap. Connor and Rocco joined us at the table. They were silent for a moment but Rocco was the first to speak. I tried hard not to listen so they wouldn't feel uncomfortable but I couldn't help myself. Rocco was talking about the Yakavetta crime family. He explained that he was the package boy for the famous and deadly mob. They called him the 'funny man'. I had heard of the Yakavetta's before but only in rumors that they were powerful and could make someone disappear at the drop of a hat. The boys explained to Rocco and I that while they were in jail over night they had the same dream. They saw it as a message from God. Murphy explained how drug dealers were getting out on bail. Connor chimed in and said

"_**Everyday someone says tha' someone should just go kill those motha fuckers"**_

"_**kill em all. Admit it , even you've though' about it"**_

said Murphy with intense passion. He looked so irresistible in that moment it made me wish that Connor and Rocco weren't around. I had to admit that they were right. I had thought that many times myself. I knew a girl from high school that was murdered by some hot shot mob boss and he got away with it. Something about a lack of evidence and some fucking stupid loop hole. The boys were right, someone should go kill those mother fuckers.

The TV in the bar had been on and it caught our attention. The lady on the news was talking about a mass murder that happened at a hotel. All the victims were connected to the Russian mob. Murphy wrapped his arms around me and asked if I liked his handy work. I snapped my head back to look at him and then it finally hit me. They were the fucking Boondock Saints! I didn't know if I wanted to get up and run away or ask if I could join. I heard about them on the news before we went up to Boston. Tara was telling me about it since she had a few friends from college that lived up here.

The boys smiled to each other and took a swig of their beers. Rocco went into a frenzy about how they should recruit and be in every major city. He told them about some fat right hand man to Poppa Joe. His name was Vincenzo. He liked to spend his time at an adult entertainment club called the Sin Bin. I guess he was a real pig and wasn't very nice to our dear Rocco. They were all talking about how they could get into the Sin Bin with going in guns blazing. I sat on Murphy's lap silently running my hands through his hair and then it hit me. I wasn't sure if the guys would go for this idea but it was worth a shot to ask.

"_**I think I might be able to help with this. You guys need to get access to the back room right?"**_

Connor looked at me all confused and said

"_**Aye but how are ye gonna"**_

He was cut off by Rocco saying

"_**Your not thinking what I think your thinking are you?"**_

"_**Yes Rocco I think we are on the same page. I go to the Sin Bin and get a job as a dancer. The night he comes in I'll sneak you guys through the dancers entrance and then you boys can do what you do best." **_

Murphy was not happy with this idea at all. He stood up which threw me off his lap and said

"_**NO fuckin' way! There is no way I'm letting ye do this. Fir one ye could get 'urt an' fir two I'm not lettin' every scum bag in Southie eye fuck MY girl!"**_

"_**Actually Murph its not ta bad idea. She would only be there fir one nigh' before get there" **_

Connor said to his brother. Connor was very level headed and he wouldn't put me in danger.

"_**I can call a few guys and see if I can guarantee you a job there"**_

said Rocco.

"_**Thanks Roc but I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna need the help. I've umm worked in a club before actually. I'm not proud of it but I had to pay my way through school and I used to be an addict so that got expensive. I didn't do it for very long but long enough to know how to get a job in another club. All I have to do is go in for an audition"**_

I said to them. I was so ashamed to admit it to them. They all had a look of shock on their faces.

Murphy clenched his fists and stormed off upstairs.

"_**Fuck! Murphy come back please let me explain."**_

I caught up with him in my room as he was grabbing his coat. I rushed through the door and walked over to him. I grabbed his hand and said

"_**Please Murph, let me explain."**_

I could feel the tears start to well up in my eyes. I fought them back as much as I could. He was so angry. Was he upset that I used to be a stripper or that I used to be an addict? I knew that this was going to happen someday. I knew that I would be the one to fuck this up. He turned around and finally spoke to me

"_**Why didn't ye fucking' tell me Ray?"**_

"_**Ohh yea cuz that's a really fucking good opening line for someone you meet. Hi, my name is Rayne and I used to be a strung out stripper who got raped and beaten everyday of my fucking life"**_

I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. They came like a river now. I didn't talk about that part of my life a lot maybe because it hurt so bad. I never really dealt with the pain of what happened. I just pushed it away and thought that if I didn't deal with it, it would just go away.

"_**Do you think I'm fucking proud of it cuz I'm not. I told you I was broken, I warned you I had baggage. Its not something I want to go back to. I'm doing this for you! I'm just trying to fucking help you and Connor"**_

I broke down at that moment. I buried my head in my hands and let the tears take over. I was almost to the point of hysterical. My back was turned to him at this point. I felt so pathetic now. I should probably just pack a bag and take the train back to Tara's. Murphy was never going to forgive me of this sin I knew that for sure. Then to my surprise I heard him exhale and take me into his arms. His embrace was tender but firm. His one hand was on the back of my head pressing me into his chest. I heard him whisper to me as he kissed the top of my head

"_**I'm so sorry love, I ova reacted. I 'ad no idea tha' those things 'appened te ya. Please don' cry anymore love. I jus' didn't expect te hear wha' I 'eard"**_

he lifted my head so I was looking at him. He wiped away my tears with his thumbs and kissed my lips softly. When he pulled away he looked me in the eyes and continued to say

"_**Please forgive me for bein' such an asshole. I'm a fuckin' hot head sometimes. I react before I think. Jus' please say ye will still stay with me, don' leave me."**_

he looked so sincere and sad. I knew that he felt bad, I could see it in his eyes. He was right though, he was a fucking hot head so it seems. I wiped my face and said to him

"_**Well your right, you are a fucking hot head but I'm not going anywhere Murphy. As long as you still want me."**_

"_**O' course I still fuckin' wan' ya. I told ye, your mine now. I'm nev'a gonna let ye go."**_

he kissed me again this time with more passion. His tongue touched mine and all of my fears melted away. I was glad that he calmed down and wasn't as mad as he was before. He pulled himself away from me an continued to say

"_**Can I jus' say tha' im not happy 'bout this idea of yours though. I really don' wan' some scum bag trin' te touch my girl. I'm the only man who is allowed te touch ye."**_

"_**I know babe but how about I make you a deal. You can come with me to my audition to make sure nothing happens to me. Plus I'll save all my good moves for you and you only"**_

I winked at him as slid my hands under his shirt. I racked my finger nails across his chest. He growled low and deep in his throat.

"_**Mmmm, really now. I thin' I like where this is goin' love."**_

He dipped his head to my neck and started kissing his way to my ear. When he got there he bite my earlobe and I let out a soft moan. He knew what I liked and where to touch me to make me go crazy. Little did he know that I also know where to touch him to make him crazy. I had to push him off before things got to hot and heavy. I told him that he should go back down with Connor and Rocco. At least to tell them that he was ok and wasn't mad anymore. He agreed and then asked

"_**Can I come an' spend the nigh' with ye ta'nigh?"**_

"_**Of course you can baby"**_ I told him with an evil grin across my face.

He left my room and went downstairs with the boys. I could hear them all talking and joking again like nothing had happened. I started to go through some of my boxes. I found a box of my clothes and pulled out something to wear to bed. I found my black boy shorts and one of my old cut up tank tops. I also found my alarm clock which I'm sure I'm going to need sooner or later. I bent over to look in another box and hear a whistle come from the door way. Murphy was leaning against the door frame with Connor and Rocco right next to him.

"_**Damn Murph, tha' is one fine ass don' ye thin'"**_

said Connor with a smirk tilting his head to the side.

Murphy replied to his brother

"_**Ye 'ave no idea brotha. Tha' ass is smokin' hot."**_

"_**Ohhh fuck off Connor"**_

I said to him as I flipped him off. They said that they were going to crash in the other room that Doc had set up during Prohibition. I hugged them goodnight and went about my business with my boxes. I was looking for my lotion and my phone charger. Murphy walked up behind me and ran his hands over my back since I was bent over looking in a box again. I leaned up and his hands came around the front of me across my stomach. He whispered to me

"_**Wha' are ye lookin' fir love?"**_

"_**I'm looking for my phone charger and my bottle of lotion. Help me find it."**_

His hands were all over my body as he kissed my neck. I don't think he had unpacking in mind at this point. He turned me around to face him so he could kiss me. His tongue was entangled in mine once again. I swear I can never get enough of his tongue. I gave in to him and forgot all about looking for my stuff. He lifted me off the floor again and walked toward the bed. I couldn't help but giggle at him but I had to tell him to put me down. He wasn't very happy with the idea of me stopping him but I needed to put at least a sheet on the bed.

"_**Help me put some sheets on the bed and then I'm all yours for the rest of the night"**_ I told him.

We put both sheets on and a blanket but before he could try anything I grabbed him by the shirt from the other side of the bed and threw him down. I don't think he was prepared for that but he did seem to like that I was taking control. I crawled on top of him and straddled his hips. I sat up and threw my hair up in a messy bun. My hands pulled at his shirt till I got it off him. I ran my nails down his chest ever so lightly that I felt the goosebumps form all over him. I leaned down to him and lick his neck and ear. He raked his hands down my back and squeezed my ass. I licked and kissed my way down his chest and stomach. I stroked him through his jeans and could feel how hard he already was. I undid his belt and button when he asked

"_**An wha' do ye thin' ye are doin'?"**_

"_**I'm having my way with you"**_

I said to him in a sultry voice. He sat up on his elbows to watch what I was doing with that typical Murphy grin. I pulled his jeans off and threw them on the floor. I ran my hands up his legs till I got to his manhood. The boxers were the next thing to hit the floor. I ran the tip of my tongue along his length. He dropped back down and put his hands over his face. I took him into my mouth and he gasped. At first I only took the tip into my mouth just to tease him. He sat up again to watch me. It was then that I took all of him in. Its a good thing I don't have a gag reflex because he was almost too much to handle. I stroked him in my hand as my mouth moved up and down. I could feel him tensing up and I knew he was close. The words 'Oh my God' was all that he could get out between the panting. He went to push me away but I stayed where I was. I let out a soft moan as I felt his body tense up and I felt a warm liquid slid down my throat. He twitched and laid back down on the bed. That was when I repeated what he had told me only hours ago

"_**If you think I'm done with you, your crazy. I'm only getting started."**_

I straddled his hip again this time taking a hold of him and sliding down on his thick erect cock. I moaned at the size of him. When I did that he ripped my shirt off and played with my breasts and nipples. I rocked my hips against him slow at first but then I drove deeper and faster. I had to grab onto the metal railing of the head board to keep myself in control. I sighed with every thrust I made on him. I knew that I was close to letting an orgasm wash over me. I rocked faster and harder than I ever have with anyone else. I felt his one hand slid down my body to find my clit. I sat back on him and placed my hands behind me on his calves. He moved his thumb over my clit a few times but that's all it took before I clenched my muscles around him. I didn't hold back my voice this time. I screamed his name as I came on top of him. He rocked his hips into mine faster and soon he came inside me once again. I fell on top of his chest sweaty and breathing heavily. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. I rolled off of him to the side and laid there for awhile to catching my breath. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it up over us. He grabbed my body and pulled me close to him. I fit him like puzzle piece. We were a perfect match for each other. He whispered soft words into my ear as sleep finally took over. He sat up on his elbow and watched me sleep for awhile before he too fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:Hello again everyone! Im so glad that the holidays are over with maybe now ill get some more writing done! Im working through a bad case of writers block right now too so it might be awhile till the next chapter is up :(. Im glad that you guys like it so far. Maybe a few reviews will help me get though this writers block though (wink wink hint hint). Hope you guys enjoy this one! **

***I dont own the BDS all I own are my characters! **

** Chapter 11**

I woke up in the middle of the night freezing my ass off. I had forgotten that I was up in an attic and it was starting to get very cold outside. I stirred and rolled over to see Murphy all curled up he must have been cold too, he had gotten up and put his boxers and T-shirt back on. I on the other hand was still naked. I got up out of bed and tried not wake him since he looked so peaceful. I pulled out long sweat pants and put my tank top back on. I searched a box and found my comforter I threw it on the bed and jumped back in bed. I curled up next to him and laid in his arm. I threw my arm around his chest and my leg over his body. His body heat kept me warm though the rest of the night.

The next time I woke I had my back to him and he was stroking my arm lightly. He must be an early riser I thought to myself still half asleep. I wiggled my body into his to get closer. He wrapped his arm around me and held me tight. I guess my hair must have been in his face because he had to push it all back. I felt his lips on the back of my neck, they were so cold to the touch. I shivered as he kissed me and threw the blanket over my head and curled up into a ball. I heard him laugh but it was raspy from sleep. The blanket lifted up and he was kissing on my shoulder and down my arm. I giggled and tried to get away since his lips were still cold.

"_**Holy shit your fucking lips are cold as hell Murph!"**_

"_**Then roll ova' and warm 'em up love"**_ he said to me.

In a flash I had my body intertwined with his. My lips met his softly at first but he was the one who parted his mouth first. We both tasted like stale cigarettes and whiskey so neither of us cared about morning breath. His tongue twisted around mine and I instantly forgot about being cold. He grabbed me by the hips and pulled me on top of him. One hand on my ass and the other in my hair. I felt his arousal between my legs and knew where this was going. Nothing like waking up next to a sexy Irishman and getting some morning sex to start the day off right. He pushed his hips into me and I couldn't help but giggle at him. Just when things were getting hot and heavy I heard my bedroom door fling open. A familiar started to talk

"_**Are you guys gonna stay in bed and fuck all day or are you going to get up an be useful?"**_

We stopped in our tracks and I sat up flinging the covers off my head to find Audrey and Connor standing in the door way. Audrey had her arms crossed and a shit eaten grin on her face. Connor was standing behind her with arms wrapped around her waist. He was looking over her shoulder and he started to kiss his way up her neck. She tried hard to keep a stern look on her face but Connor had a way of making her melt in his hands. I heard him say

"_**Well a' least we got 'ere before they took they clothes off."**_

"_**Very true Connor but I'm fucking hungry and we need to go buy a space heater before we all freeze to death up here. So come on you freaky bitch, get out of bed"**_ said Audrey.

"_**Alright, alright bitch fine I'm getting up. Does this mean I have to buy breakfast now?"**_

Audrey and I had this game where who ever woke up last after a night of drinking had to buy breakfast. I usually lost though, what could I say I liked to sleep in a lot. I usually had jobs at night so I got used to sleeping during the day. Audrey started to laugh and said that I lost so of course I had to buy. Connor and Murphy looked puzzled. Connor asked Audrey what we were talking about. She explained our deal to them. Murphy didn't seem to like the idea of me buying him and his twin breakfast but I explained that those were the rules and they too had to follow them. He rolled his eyes at me and finally agreed. Connor took Audrey by the hand and lead her downstairs. I think he was going to talk to her about what happened last night while she was sleeping. That gave me enough time to get dressed. I got out of bed and closed the door. I went rummaging through yet another box looking for my clothes.

"_**I really need to unpack today. I tired of looking at boxes all over the place."**_

Murphy laid in bed on his side leaning on his elbow looking at me. I looked over at him saying

"_**Come on lazy ass, you need to get out of bed too. What are you staring at?"**_

"_**Not starin' love, I'm admiring ye an' waiting fir ye te get undressed"**_

he said with a smile. He finally got out of bed and was looking around the room. He looked at me and asked

"_**Aligh' lass where did ye throw my clothes?"**_

"_**Your jeans and boots are under the bed. Your coat is on the dresser my love"**_ I replied.

Those words just rolled off my tongue almost naturally. I found my favorite pair of black bondage pants so I threw them on. I found a long sleeve shirt and threw that on as well. From downstairs I heard Audrey yell

"_**WHAT? Ohh hell no!"**_

I could hear her running up the stairs to my room. The door flung open once more and there she was looking not so happy.

"_**No fucking way Rayne! I'm not going to let you go through this again. You don't need to go back to that life."**_

"_**I can tell you don't like this idea Drey but this is the only way the boys can get in unseen. Trust me I don't want to go back to that life either and I wont be. I'm only going to be there for one night before that fat fuck gets what is coming to him"**_ I assured her.

"_**I just don't want to see you coming home beaten and broken again"**_ said Audrey.

"_**This time I wont be"**_ I pulled her into a hug.

Audrey was the one I would run to after I would get hurt. I couldn't go home to have Tara find me in that condition. She would be very disappointed in me. She was my closest friend and I didn't want her to think bad about me even though she probably wouldn't. Audrey knew about everything that happened to me. She went out and got me the morning after pill when I came back one night and told her that they had raped me. She took care of me like a guardian angle. Murphy added

"_**I'll be wit' her ta'nigh when she goes in te audition. I won' let them touch a hair on her fuckin' head I promise."**_

"_**I'm trusting you to be the one to look after her now Murphy. If anything should happen to her, you will be the one to answer for it"**_ Audrey said to him in a stern yet concerned voice.

He nodded to her. Connor had come in the room while we were talking. He rubbed Audrey's arms to try and calm her down. She didn't seem to be upset about who the boys were, just the fact that I was getting myself involved. Connor started to say

"_**Alrigh' lasses since everyone is 'wake lets go eat now. Then me an' Murph need te stop by our place. Then if ye girls behave an' play nice we will take ye shoppin'"**_

"_**SHOPPING!"**_ we both squealed in excitement.

It took me awhile to notice but all of a sudden it occurred to me that Rocco was no where to be seen.

"_**Hey, where the fuck is Rocco?"**_

Audrey looked over at me and gave me the famous 'lets go fuck with him' look. We looked over at the boys who usually were the first to jump at the opportunity to fuck with Rocco. This time on the other hand it was us that ran out of the room. Audrey went down to the kitchen and got a bucket of ice water. It was time for Rocco to have a 1,2 wake up. I looked through the doorway to see Rocco all curled up on a blanket on the floor. For a slight moment I felt bad for messing with him while he was sleeping but then I looked over at Murphy's proud smile and that feeling went away real fast. The boys looked so happy that we were starting trouble. It was a good thing I didn't have my boots on yet or he would've woken him up. I tip toed into the room and stood beside him. Audrey came around the other side of him. We both had a case of the giggles but we tried hard not laugh. Looking back at the boys in the doorway and then back to Audrey. I mouthed '1,2 and on 3 Audrey dumped the bucket on his head and before he could react I smacked him in the face.

We ran out of the way giggling and laughing till we almost fell over. Connor and Murphy were bent over in laughter. Rocco was so pissed off when he got up he was jumping up and down screaming at the guys. Calling them all kinds of names. Poor Rocco stood there dripping wet and angry. Connor and Murphy pointed behind themselves where we were hiding. We popped our heads out from behind them and laughed at him. I said

"_**Aww Roc you look like a sad little puppy dog. We couldn't help ourselves. You cant fall asleep around us. We can be ruthless"**_ I said to him still laughing.

"_**Well that's what you get for trying to get in my pants last week. We do it out of love though Roc. If we didn't like you we wouldn't fuck with you. But your the last one awake so now YOU have buy all of us breakfast"**_ Audrey said to him.

He looked so puzzled and wet the poor guy. He looked up at all of us and addressed the boy saying

"_**These fucking girls are as bad, if not worse then the two of you Irish fucks!"**_

"_**Aye, I thin' ye may be righ' Roc"**_ said Connor looking at the two of us.

I went and got Rocco a spare set of sweat pants and Audrey offered him a dry shirt. It was our way of making it up to him. As we were getting ready to leave the bar in walked Doc. We thanked him again for letting us stay. He also told me that I was to start working tonight since it was Friday and he was gonna need the help. He went in the back and got me a uniform that he had made up a few years ago. It was a green shirt with his logo on it. He said that if I wanted to make a little more money it would be better to wear a black skirt. Doc may be old but he wasn't stupid. He knew that there was nothing but horny men that came in his bar. Seeing as he couldn't pay me much he wanted me to make as much in tips as I could. Murphy must have heard him because he was pressed against me from behind whispering in my ear

"_**Mmm I can' wait te see tha' my lit'le minx."**_

"_**Oh I bet you can't Murph"**_

I said to him with a smile as I kissed his cheek.

Doc told us to stay and he would fix us all breakfast. Looks like Rocco was gonna get away with it this time. We all sat down an enjoyed a nice quiet breakfast with Doc. He made us all bacon and eggs. Rocco had to leave to run some errands. He said he would meet us at the bar later tonight. We gathered our coats and headed out of the bar. We all walked arm in arm with each of our boys. Connor and Audrey took the lead. They laughed an joked with each other then they started to play fight. They were so cute to watch. Murphy said to me

"_**Its been a long time since I 'ave seen him laugh lik' tha'. I'ts good te see 'em 'appy again."**_

"_**Yea I know the feeling. Audrey might be his perfect match but they could be more trouble then they were before"**_

I told Murphy as I rested my head on his shoulder.

He let his arm down and put it around me. He turned his face into my hair and I heard him say

"_**I'm 'appy I 'ave ye too. I don' thin' I coul' 'ave dreamed up a lass more perfect an' beautiful as ye are."**_

My heart skipped a beat, ok maybe a few beats. Was he trying to tell me that I was the girl of his dreams? ME? He cant possibly be serious but when I looked in his eyes I knew he was.

"_**But I'm not perfect Murphy and now you know that"**_

I said with a hint of sadness in my voice.

"_**Ye are perfect fir me love. Tha's all tha' mat'ers"**_

he said as kissed my lips.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing come from his lips. I grabbed his hand in mine and snuggled his arm. Once again I spoke before I thought about what I was saying

"_**That is one of the reasons why I love you Murphy."**_

He stopped the instant I said it. I walked a few more steps before I stopped myself. Connor and Audrey looked over their shoulders at me, they must have heard what I said too. Fucking great now I look like a love sick high school girl. I smacked myself in the forehead and blushed beat red. Again I was mortified by my stupid mouth. Not only did I embarrass myself but him as well I'm sure.

Murphy nodded to Connor to keep walking. They started to walk away and I was left there on the side walk feeling like my whole world was going to come crashing down on me any minute. He came up behind me and I heard him say

"_**Wha' was tha' ye said?"**_

"_**Uhh I umm didn't say anything"**_

I froze up. Shit, I cant even think of anything that would remotely sounds like what I said to cover it up. My mind was racing all over the place. I left dizzy and cloudy like I wanted to faint. All of a sudden his arms were wrapped around me from behind. He whispered lightly into my ear

"_**Tha's funny cuz I though' I 'eard ye say tha' ye love me."**_

he paused for a bit but then continued to whisper

"_**I love ye too Rayne."**_

I turned around quick as flash and before I could say anything more he scooped me up in his arms. His lips locked with mine with a passion I've never felt from him before. I must be dreaming all this shit up. Could I really be in love with him? Is he really in love with me or is it lust? All these questions ran through my mind. In the same second that they came into my mind they also faded away with his kiss. I felt the world stop again around me. His kiss, his touch was all that I cared about. Fine,I guess ill just admit it to myself. I'm head over heels in love Murphy MacManus. He was my perfect match and now he was all mine. I will never let this man go. I'm not a very religious person but I think God made him just for me.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: HI everyone! Ok first I need to say that im soo very sorry for this being so late. Been going through a lot of emotional things with the recent death of my best friend. In fact after he passed away I started writing this to help me cope with his death. I hope that you guys haven't forgot about this story since its been awhile. I have to give a special shout out **sierra **who always writes a wonderful review and I cant message you to tell you how much it means to me that you like this story. To the rest of you amazing people that read this thank you soo much! I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter and please as always REVIEW! ;-)**

**Enjoy :) **

** Chapter 12**

Connor and Audrey were walking away when Connor said to her

"_**So when 're ye gonna tell me that?"**_

Audrey looked at him and was taken off guard by what he was asking her. She knew that she had feelings for him but Audrey wasn't about to give her heart away so easily. She smiled at him and said

"_**Its not that I don't care about you Connor because I do very much. I'm just not ready to give my heart away so easy. I've been burned in the past and I'm very careful about who I give my heart to now. I like how things are going right now so lets not rush things. I don't want to ruin what we have."**_

Connor grabbed her hand in his and smiled sweetly at her saying

"_**I care fir ye too love. I don' mind takin' thin's slow for now. Jus' so ye kno' I will nev'r hurt ye Audrey."**_

"_**I know Connor"**_

They walked hand in hand till we all got to the loft. Audrey and I stood in the door way while the boys were packing a bag with extra clothes. They grabbed black duffel bags and filled them with their guns and ammo. I smiled at Murphy and he threw his bag over his shoulder. We left their place and walked back to Doc's. It wasn't a good idea to be walking around town with bags full of guns. I took Murphy's bag up to my room and hid it under my bed.

I saw Murphy in my door way and he said to me with a raised eye brow

"_**So love, wanna stay 'ere an unpac' ye stuff?"**_

"_**Oh so is that what they call it now? Aww man does that mean no shopping for me"**_

I pouted at him a bit. But he was right I should unpack and I needed to find my clothes for tonight. I had a feeling that he didn't want to unpack though. He had that look in his eyes again. That look made me want to take him right there. I went downstairs and told Audrey that we were going to stay behind so I could unpack. Connor gave his twin a look and then said

"_**unpackin' huh? I don' think ye are gonna get anythin' unpacked."**_

"_**Jealous brotha?"**_

Connor grabbed Audrey in his arms and said

"_**Don' ye worry Murph. I 'ave all I need righ' 'ere"**_

as he kissed Audrey on the cheek. Murphy smiled at his twin and nodded. I asked Audrey to get me a few things from the store and to get me a big space heater as well. I tried to pull money out of my wallet and Murphy put his hand over mine and shook his head at me. He looked over at his twin and Connor nodded at him. They had one of their silent conversations again. They did that a lot actually. It made me wanna know what they were saying to each other.

We walked up stairs after they left. I Told Murphy to take the boxes near the bed and I would take the others. He looked a little upset that I actually wanted to unpack but I had to find my clothes if I was gonna pull off this job tonight. I heard him digging through a box and then he stopped

"_**Oh really now love?"**_

In his hands were a pair of handcuffs. Oh crap he got into 'that' box. It was the box I kept my private things and working clothes in. I was beat red and ran over to him to grab them from him

"_**Oh shit! Murphy give them to me."**_

I tired to grab them out of his hands but since he was taller than I was he held them over his head. I did the only thing I knew could distract him. I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down so his lips met mine. I grasped a handful of his hair and slipped my tongue in his mouth. He relax and moaned into my mouth. He let his hand down and I took my free hand and grabbed the cuffs from him. I pulled my mouth away from his and said

"_**I think I'll look through this box. Why don't you take one of the other ones sweetheart."**_

"_**What ye got in there love?"**_ he said with a grin.

"_**Well, its the box I was looking for. It has all my umm working clothes in it"**_

I told him with a slight blush. I pulled a few things out of the box and I felt him looking over my shoulder. I found my spiked 6 inch platforms that I used to where when I was stripping. Those shoes always brought me good luck and good tips. I pulled out a few other pieces of clothes and I heard him whisper to me

"_**Ye gonna try a few on fir me Ray?"**_

"_**I guess you could help me pick something out but NO touching Murphy"**_

I said as I held up my finger at him.

"_**Awe come on love tha's the best part"**_

he put his arms around me and kissed my neck. His hands were starting to wander all over my body. It was like both of us had an addiction to each other. We always had our hands on each other anytime we could get away with it. I turned around to him and kissed his cheek. I rolled my eyes and said

"_**Alright fine, you win Murph."**_

I reached down into the box and grabbed a few things out. Murphy handed me something before I walked away and told me to put this on for him. I rolled my eyes and headed into my little bathroom. I was more like a closet that was converted into a bathroom. It served it purpose though. I had forgotten that since I had gotten off the drugs that I had put on some weight. At least now I looked healthy and fit. Before I looked unhealthy and was way too skinny. A few things that I tried on didn't fit like they used to but the outfit that Murphy had given me fit like a glove. It was one of my favorites too. It was black leather lined with spikes and had chains that hung from under each breast. The thong had studs instead of spikes and also had a few chains. I put on my spiked heel and I walked out of the bathroom and for a second I was nervous of how he would react. He was looking through a box that had my shoes in it and as he looked up at me he dropped what was in his hands. His jaw dropped and his eyes were huge as I heard him say

"_**Wow"**_

I couldn't help but laugh a little at him. I loved his face like that I wish I could have taken a picture of it. I walked out of the doorway a little more and said to him

"_**Oh please Murphy, you have seen me naked already. There really isn't a difference."**_

"_**The fuck there aint lass! Damn girl ye look fuckin' amazin'."**_

I couldn't stop the blush across my face. He made me feel beautiful again. I thought that I had lost that part of me. He raised my confidence. When I looked up at him he had almost an animalistic look in his eyes like he was hunting prey and I was his prey. I knew what they look meant and if I didn't stop him I would never get anything done. Just as he tried to come after me the door to my room flew opened. It just had to be fucking Rocco too. He came up looking for Murphy but stood in the door way with his jaw on the floor.

"_**God damn it Rocco!"**_

I yelled at him as I threw my shoe at the door. It snapped Roc back to reality and he looked over at Murphy saying

"_**Damn Murph you get to hit that every night! You lucky fucking bastard. That's fucking hot girl. I would give you all my money."**_

I held my head in my hand for a minute feeling very vulnerable. Murphy came across the room and wrapped his coat around me so Rocco couldn't stare anymore.

"_**Damn it Rocco don' ye kno' how te fuckin' knock?"**_

said Murphy with a slight smile on his face. He was angry with Rocco but I think the smile was still from seeing me come out of the bathroom. I had a feeling that it would be plastered on his face for awhile.

Just then Connor and Audrey came back and were walking in the room too.

"_**Jesus Christ does everyone wanna see me fucking naked? Holy fucking hell!"**_

Audrey covered Connor's eyes and walked him away from my room. She just laughed as they walked away. She left the space heater outside my room. Yes! Now I wasn't gonna freeze my ass off tonight.

Murphy kicked Rocco out and told him to knock next time he wanted to come in my room. He turned around as he shut the door with his eyes full of lust all over again. He walked over to me slowly like he was stalking prey again. I laughed at him and backed up against the wall. As he came closer to me I told him

"_**Hold on sweetheart. We need to leave soon so I can come back and work for Doc tonight."**_

"_**Awe fuckin' 'ell Ray! Ye can' tease me like that'. It aint fair ye kno'"**_

"_**I promise I will make it up to you tonight love, over and over again"**_

I said licking my lips and giving him a wink. Murphy gave me a growl and was a little disappointed but he knew I was right. He seemed to put his game face on while we were leaving my room. I walked down the hall to Audrey's room and could hear her laughing. I didn't want to disturb her and Connor but I knew that if I didn't say goodbye to her I would be on the shit list. I knocked on the door an told her I was leaving for the club.

"_**You be fucking careful Rayne"**_

Audrey warned me while shaking her finger at me. I just laughed at her and told her that I would be fine since Murphy was going with me. I hugged her and Connor goodbye making my way down the stairs I started to get nervous. I clung to my trench coat as Murphy held the car door open for me. The closer we got to the Sin Bin the more nervous I got. Murphy could feel the tension and grabbed my hand and held it tight.

We pulled up the Sin Bin and since it was the middle of the day there weren't a lot of people in there. I turned around to Murphy and said

"_**here goes nothing babe"**_

He smiled at me and assured me that everything would be alright. I walked over to the bartender an asked to speak to the owner. A huge Russian man came out from a back room. I asked him if her was looking for more dancers. He looked me up and down licking his lips. I had to dig deep down and put up on my hard face. I knew what this guy was all about. My old boss was just like him. All they care about is money and pussy. They wanted weak women that they could break down. He asked if I could dance. I explained that I used to work in a club in Jersey. He asked to see what I had. I took off my trench coat and spun around. He looked me over and told me he needed to see me dance before he would give me a job. I could see they fire in Murphy's eye as this nasty Russian man eyed me down. **'Please keep it together Murph**' I thought to myself. I was taken in a room behind the bar that was for VIPs. I was an open room but very dark. Murphy sat at the bar in a spot that he could still see me if anything went wrong. I started to dance for the Russian but all I could think about was Murphy. It helped me concentrate on what I needed to do. I swung around the pole and hung upside down. I locked eyes with Murphy and gave him a wink. After about 10 minutes I left the room with the Russian in tow. I explained that I also had another job trying not to give him too much detail. He said that I could start on Tuesday night. I shook his hand and thanked him for giving me a job. Murphy shook his hand as well and held open my coat for me. When we got back in the car I let out a long sigh.

"_**As much as I fuckin' hated tha' commie bastard lookin' ye up an' down, that' was pretty fuckin' hot. Can we get a pole for our room?"**_

His smirk was just too irresistible that I had to laugh. He raised his brow at me still waiting for an answer. I looked at him laughing still

"_**We will see Murph. I dont need a pole to put my best moves on you anyway. Since when did it become 'our' room?"**_

"_**Since ye tol' me tha' ye love me. I'm still waitin' te see these moves o' yours ye kno'"**_

** MEANWHILE BACK AT THE APRARTMENT**

Connor and Audrey were also going through her things trying to unpack. She was bending down plugging in the space heater when she left eyes on her. She looked over her shoulder to see Connor with his head to the side trying to get a better view of her ass. She shook her head at him and asked

"_**and what do you think you are doing?"**_

"_**Ah sorry love I was trin' te get a bet'ta look at ye ass. It's a really nice ass, I can' 'elp myself"**_

Connor replied with a smirk. Connor and Audrey didn't dive in head first. They both were wiser beyond there years and thought things through before they took action. Audrey didn't want to sleep with Connor right off the bat. She wanted to get to know him more. It wasn't like she never had a one night stand before she just felt something for him and couldn't explain it. She turned around and walked over to him. She crashed her lips into his with a passion she never had before. He didn't hesitate to meet her passion with his own. He moaned into her mouth and laced his fingers in her long brown hair. There tongues danced together till they had to come up for air. Her eyes met his and she gave him a look that he knew was a look of lust. They didn't have to say much to each other. They could almost have those silent conversations that him and Murphy had.

"_**Are ye sure love?"**_

"_**Hell yes I'm sure"**_

Connor crashed his mouth into hers and walked her backwards toward her bed. He pushed her down on the bed gently. He crawled on top of her as his hands slid up her shirt. Audrey felt butterflies in her stomach and that tingle of pure arousal between her legs. He did things to get body she never though possible. Audrey ran he fingers in his hair and grabbed a handful pull it back to expose his neck. She ran the tip of her tongue along the length of his neck till she got to his ear. She bit down gently and a moan escaped his lips. Connor tensed up and tore her shirt open sending a few buttons flying across the room. She gasped

"_**Damn it Connor that was a favorite shirt!"**_

"_**I'll fuckn' buy ye a new one. Now off with the rest o' ye clothes love"**_

She didn't hesitate one bit. She took off what was left of her shirt then her pants were next. Connor did the same. He sat up staring at her laying under him in just her panties and bra. He was hit like a ton of bricks just like the night she walked in to the bar. She was absolutely stunning with her long brown hair laying all over the pillow. He felt a smile form on his face

"_**Hey! You gonna stare at me or are we gonna get it on?"**_

Audrey interrupted his thoughts and he laughed at her. He buried his face in her chest as she giggled. Their hands traveled all over each other. The rest of their clothes were off as Connor took her breast into his mouth and traced circles with his tongue around her erect nipple. Audrey arched her back and let a soft moan pass her lips. She clawed at his back and he hissed in pleasure. He slipped a finger inside of her making her gasp and moan. After teasing her for a while he couldn't take her wiggling under him anymore. He had to be inside of her. She couldn't take it anymore either she wanted to feel him, all of him. She grabbed him and guided him to her wet and throbbing pussy. They both let out a moan as he pushed inside of her. She rocked her hips against his movements moaning and gasping with every thrust. Connor pulled at her her hair as she clawed his back like an animal. Connor was close and wanted to take his time with Audrey. Show her how much he cared for her, love her. When she whispered in his ear

"_**Ah...Con...harder"**_

he just lost it. He lifted her leg in the crook of his arm and pumped her harder as she commanded. Audrey couldn't contain her voice anymore. She let the orgasm wash over her and she screamed out for him. With a few more thrusts Connor spilled inside of her and rested his forehead on hers as they tried to catch their breath. He rolled off her and grabbed her up in his arms as they lay there maked with a thick layer of sweat adorning their bodies. Audrey kissed him and whispered to him

"_**I think I love you Connor MacManus"**_

Connor couldn't help the huge smile that came over him. He knew he loved this girl and now he knew that she loved him back. He kissed her back running his tongue along her bottom lip and whispered back to her

"_**I 'ave loved ye since the first night I saw ye walk in tha bar. Ye 're my lass now an' I will nev'a let ye go love"**_

She smiled sweetly at him and rolled over to cuddle against his chest. They pulled the covers over themselves and let sleep take them.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope that you guys haven't forgot about me or my story. I'm sooo sorry that this took forever to get out but I had some serious writers block that I couldn't get over. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter and like always read and review! I means so much to me to read reviews. Its keeps me writing! **

** Chapter 13**

Murphy and I walked up the stairs to our room when I thought I should go let Audrey know that I was back. Murphy had his hands laced with mine when I pushed her door open. The door only cracked just a little when I saw Audrey and Connor in bed together. My jaw hit the floor as I cupped my hand over my mouth to keep quiet. I pushed Murph back into the hallway before he could see into the room.

"_**Oh my God Murph. They are umm a little busy I think. We should leave them alone."**_

"_**Wha'? No way we got'a fuck wit' 'em Ray"**_

he said with a smirk.

"_**Well I think its their first time together and they left us alone the first time that you and I were together."**_

He gave me a pout as I pushed me backwards toward our room. I walked in and told that I was going to take a shower to get rid of the scum from the Sin Bin off me. He nodded and laid down on the bed with his arm behind his head. I gave him a smile and disappeared into the bathroom. I stared the shower and stripped down. The hot water felt so good across my body as I stood there with my hands on the wall. I was in a complete daze as Murphy slipped into the shower behind me. I didn't even hear the door or the curtain move. He ran his hands up my back and scared the shit out of me. I gasped and turned to face him. As soon as I faced him he attacked my mouth. He pushed me into the wall of the shower and lifted my leg in his hand. I smiled against his lips as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He lifted me higher on the wall as his hands trailed down to my slick folds. His fingers entered me which made me gasp and moan under his touch. He whispered into my neck

"_**I love ye baby. God damn ye feel so fuckin' good."**_

His words were enough me make me want to climax but then I felt him enter me. I lost it after his first few thrusts. I wanted more though and he knew that. His thrusts became harder and more powerful as I sank my teeth into his shoulder. He let out and load moan and with that he climaxed inside of me.

We washed and he jumped out so I could wash my hair. I soon followed suit and began to dry off. He left the door open so he could get a free show. I saw him putting on clean clothes but watching me dry off at the same time. I just shook my head and continued what I was doing. I pulled out the shirt that Doc gave me since it was getting close for me to start work. I pulled out a black mini skirt and threw that on as well. I could just feel Murphy's eyes on me so I turned to look at him.

"_**What?"**_

"_**Are ye go'in te wear tha' tonigh'"**_

"_**Yea I think its cute. Why you don't like it?"**_

I was feeling a little self conscious now. I felt the heat fill my face when he answered me

"_**No love I thin' ye look beautiful. It's jus' tha' ye are go'in te make it 'ard not te be starin' at ye all nigh'."**_

"_**That's kind of the point sweetheart. How else am I supposed to get tips"**_

I said with a smile. I could feel him tense up even from across the room. He was sitting on the edge of the bed as I approached him. I sat in his lap and threw my arms around his neck. I think he needed to know that I was his and his alone. He needed to hear that I had eyes for no one else but him. I kissed him and said

"_**Don't worry my love I only have eyes for you. Your the only man I'll ever want or need."**_

I saw him trying to hide the happiness on his face when he said to me

"_**Ye damn straight lass."**_

"_**Alright now lets go fuck with Connor and Audrey"**_

"_**Aye, I love the way ye think."**_

We both had evil grins across our faces. We just loved causing trouble together. Audrey and Connor were always the brunt of it too. We tip toed down the hall to their door and I cracked it open to see if they were still asleep. To our luck they were. I stood in the door way pushing the door open repeating the same words she said to me.

"_**So are you going to stay in bed and fuck all day or are you going to get up and be useful?"**_

With that they woke up very surprised to see us. Connor fell out of the bed and hit the floor naked as a jail bird. Murphy and I broke into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Connor's face was as red as my hair and poor Audrey was hiding under the covers.

"_**alright alright, I get it. Now that everyone has had a big laugh can you leave so I can get dressed"**_

said Audrey as she peaked her head out from under the blanket.

"_**Yea of course. My shift is starting soon so we will meet you guys downstairs"**_

I said as I was trying to calm down my laughter.

I met Doc behind the bar and he was explaining how things worked. I tried really hard to pay attention to the old man but with Murphy down at the end of the bar licking his lips and giving me bedroom eyes it was really distracting. I giggled at him once and Doc yelled at him to leave me be and let me work. He did for a little while and joined Connor and Audrey in a conversation.

I walked around the bar serving drinks and cleaning up after Doc. He was really good about me not knowing how things ran at the bar. As the night wore on the bar started to fill up and Rocco joined us as well. He sat at the bar with the boys talking and joking. The mood of the bar was light and happy until the doors swung open.

A teenage boy stumbled in panting heavily. He looked about 16 or 17 with short light brown hair. He had bright green eyes and was some what short for his age. He had blood all over the side of his face and a busted lip. His face was full of panic and was looking around the bar. Rocco tried to talk to him but the boy just stared at him studying his face. In that moment two other older boys around the ages of 18 at least flew into the bar. They looked like your typical little street punks. The bloodied boys face filled with fear and he curled up into the corner on the floor. The two punks went to go after him till for some reason I stood in front of them. The looked me up and down till one spoke up

"_**Get the fuck outta my way bitch!"**_

In that instant I saw red. I don't mind Audrey calling me a bitch but there was no way in hell some little punk ass kid was going to call me that. I dropped my tray and grabbed him by his shirt, throwing him up against the wall. The bar grew scary silent. The kids face was pure shock as he yelled

"_**Hey what the fuck!"**_

I looked him square in the eye and said

"_**I don't know who you are kid but I suggest you watch you mouth. Now, what the fuck do you think your doing in here?"**_

He looked over at his friend then back to me.

"_**That fucking retard over there..."**_

He pointed to the boy on the floor. As he did I let go of his shirt and slammed him back against the wall this time with my hand around his throat. He gasped and his friend came at me but he met my fist before he could say anything. The boy hit the floor with a thud grasping at his jaw. I turned my attention to the people around he and saw Murphy ready to strike. Connor and Rocco were there ready to get in the middle of everything as well. Little did they know that I can take care of myself for the most part.

I looked back at the boy in my hand and told him

"_**Listen up you little fucker! If I ever see you or your friend around here again I'll gut you like a fish and feed you your balls. You will leave this boy alone or so help me I will come down on you like the hand of the Almighty himself! Now get the fuck outta my bar!"**_

With that I released him and they ran out of the bar quick as a flash. The whole bar erupted into laughter and shouting. Connor picked me up in his arms and swung me around. When he put me down my attention turned to the bloodied body on the floor. He looked so confused but glad to be rid of his aggressors at the same time. I grabbed a rag off the bar and handed it to him.

"_**What's your name sweetheart?"**_

he just looked at me for a moment and then it hit me. This boy was deaf. Murphy looked at me while he helped the boy to his feet.

"_**Why aint he talkin' Ray?"**_

"_**He's deaf Murph."**_

I tapped the side of my ear and the boy nodded his head. It was good thing that a few of my close friends were deaf or it would've taken me a lot longer to figure him out. I faced the poor kid and signed to him that my name was Rayne. His face lit up and he signed back that his name was Jacob. I saw Audrey smile as she brought him some Advil and a glass of water. All three boys were amazed as they watched us communicate back and forth. Murphy had a smile on his face that I knew wasn't going to go away for awhile.

Jacob explained to me that he was walking back from a friends house and accidentally walked into one of those boys on the street. He tried to say he was sorry but its very hard trying to communicate with people that don't know someone is deaf. I cleaned up his face the best I could and asked Doc if I could take a break. Murphy and I walked Jacob to the bus stop. I told him that if he ever needed any help and I would be there for him. I explained that if I wasn't around that Murphy would help him too. Murphy nodded in agreement. Jacob started to blush and asked if Murphy was my husband. I blushed slightly and told him that he was my boyfriend. Jacob looked over at Murphy and said out loud that he was a lucky man. Murphy was taken back by his voice and smiled at the young boy. I hugged the boy goodbye and we parted ways. Murphy took my arm in his as we walked back to Doc's.

"_**Wha' did he ask ye?"**_

I couldn't help the blush that came across my face as I answered him.

"_**Hmm well he asked me if you were my husband. I told him that we weren't married, that you were my boyfriend though."**_

"_**Aye, got a ti'le now do we?"**_

"_**I would hope so Murph"**_

We walked together smoking and talking till we got to the doors of the bar. He stopped me and pressed his lips to mine. My tongue ran across his bottom lip and like always his hands were all over me. We were then interrupted by Connor sticking his head out of the bar. He smiled and yelled back into the bar

"_**Aye, I foun' 'er Doc. Ol' Murphs got 'is tongue down 'er throat again!"**_

I could hear people in the bar laughing and Doc yelling at Murphy to keep his hands to himself. As I walked by Connor I punched him playfully in the arm. Murphy had a shit eaten grim plastered all over his face as the guys whistled and yelled at him.

I tried really hard not to blush this time but its didn't work as usual. Murphy started yelling at everyone

"_**Tha's righ' boys! No one fucks wit' my lass!"**_

I just shook my head and started cleaning up the mess from dropping my tray. The bar started to clear out soon after that. Audrey and I were talking while I was cleaning up. She told me that Connor had gotten her a job at a local dentist. I just loved to see her happy again. She had a wonderful smile that would light up any room. She was going to start work tomorrow morning so we all sat at the bar and a drink to celebrate. Then it started to set in that I had to go to work at the Sin Bin soon. The expression must had changed because I felt Murphy's hands around my hips when he asked

"_**Ye alrigh' love?"**_

"_**Yea Murph I'm fine."**_

Audrey cut in

"_**She is worried about having to start working at that hell hole."**_

Audrey knew me so well sometimes that she could almost read my mind. She knew I didnt like places like that anymore. I would be happier working at a tattoo shop then some scum bag strip club. I needed to get over this feeling though. I had to help the boys get in unseen. Connor lightly lifted my chin and said

"_**Dont worry love, we won' let an'thin' 'appen te ye."**_

"_**I know guys, thanks."**_

Connor kissed me on the cheek and Murphy kissed the other side. He always knew how to bring a smile to my face.

Rocco lifted his head off the bar and started one of his drunken rants.

"_**Sometimes I hate all dis' lovey dovey crap. When am I gonna find a good woman to take care of my ass? I tired of all these nasty crack whores that come around. I want a good woman with a job and shit!"**_

Rocco smacked his head back on the bar. Rocco really knew how to pull at my heart strings sometimes. I could hear the sadness in his voice. Rocco was a good man and he was right he deserved a good woman. As much as I loved Roc I still loved to fuck with him as much as possible.

"_**Well ya know Roc a shave and some clean clothes wouldn't hurt."**_

We all had a laugh as Rocco flipped me off and stared into his beer. Just then my phone went off in my back pocket. I startled me so I kinda jumped out of my seat. It was well past midnight so I had no idea who could have been calling me at this hour. I looked at my cell and my heart sunk as it said 'Tara' across the screen.

"_**Hello."**_

Tara was in tears on the other end almost frantic. I knew something had happened and it didnt sound good. Apparently mister Joe, who we all thought was such a nice guy, had put his fucking hands on my friend. I saw red again for the second time tonight. Everyone was staring at me and I saw the fear in Audrey's face. My eyes widened as she told me what happened.

"_**Alright baby I'm on my way! You lock that fucking door and keep your phone on. I'll call you when I'm close!"**_

I snapped my phone shut. I looked over at Doc then to the guys. Audrey grabbed my arm and had to shake me from my daze.

"_**What the fucking is going on Ray? What happened to Tara?"**_

I looked her in the eyes as I could feel tears brimming up in the corners. My gaze fell on Murphy when I said

"_**Murphy! Keys!"**_

He tossed them at me and everyone knew that we were taking a road trip.

"_**Doc I'm...I'm sorry I have to go. Everyone get in the car even you Rocco!"**_

I ran upstairs to get out of my work clothes. I threw on the first pair of jeans I came to and threw on a pair of sneakers. When I turned around to run out the door I bumped in Murphy. All I did was stare at him and then I said in a low growl

"_**No one touches my friends and gets away with it. Lets go pay Joe a little visit!"**_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks soo much for the reviews! I cant even express how much I friggin love them! If it weren't for you guys I would've never gotten this far! I really hope that you like this new chapter! I'm working on Ch. 15 right now so hopefully it will be up next week but hey, if I get enough reviews from you guys maybe it will get done sooner ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BDS. I do however own my characters. **

**I see a lot of writers do this so I thought I would try it too...**

kiki-** Im so glad that I never disappoint you, thats always friggin awesome to hear.**

Sierra-** I thought I was the only one that says "hells to the yea" ha ha ;) I was smiling a lot when I wrote it too. **

KayyeLovesHerSomeReedus-** Here is more for you my dear ;)**

klivingston-**Ohh hell yea she does! I like people with an attitude, they are more interesting ;)**

** Chapter 14**

I ran out the door with Murphy not far behind. I jumped in his car and took off leaving only burned rubber behind me. Connor, Audrey and Rocco were all squished together in the backseat. Murphy sat shotgun, just staring at me. I was in a rage that I couldn't even explain. I heard Connor from the backseat telling me to slow down a bit so that we didn't get pulled over. My knuckles were as white as snow until Murphy touched my thigh ever so lightly. I started to slow the car down a little bit, I knew that Connor was right though. Once I got out of Boston and on open highway I hammered that engine as hard as it would go. It was so late that there were no cars on the roads and I could tell where all the cops were hiding.

What would've taken me over 4 hours I did in just under 3. Once I crossed into New Jersey I called Tara and told her that I was almost there. She was still shaken up a bit but her tears seemed to stop for now.

As we pulled up in front of the apartment building Murphy asked me

"_**Wha' are ye goin' te do Rayne?"**_

I looked deep into Murphy's eyes and replied

"_**I'm gonna kill him."**_

We all got out of the car. The boys looked around to make sure the streets were clear. Connor woke up Rocco, who was fast asleep as soon as we got on the road. Audrey and I ran up the stairs two at a time. We knocked on the door and yelled to Tara that it was us. She opened the door a crack to make sure that it was us at the door. When we walked in she tried to hide her face from me. I grabbed her lightly and turn her around to face me. I was in shock at the sight before me. Her beautiful face was so bloody and swollen. Her lip was split open, her eye was almost swollen shut. My poor Tara didn't look like herself at all. The boys walked into the apartment but only far enough so that they could shut the door. I could see the hate and angry in all of their faces. Rocco on the other hand looked like he was hit by a ton of bricks. You could almost hear his heart breaking for her.

I sat her down on the couch and we began to talk

"_**What happened Tara?"**_

"_**He just went fucking crazy Rayne. I caught him in the bathroom doing lines off the sink. I don't like that kind of shit so I told him to get the fuck out of my house. Th...then he went crazy. I busted his lip after he hit me the first time though. He hit me again so I kicked him in the balls. He threw me on the ground and then he left."**_

Audrey went into the bathroom to make sure that there was nothing left of the cocain. Audrey came back with a wet hand towel to try and clean all the blood off of Tara. I have only seen Audrey this quiet a few times before. It was during the time when she was taking care of my own wounds. She may be just a dental hygienist but she could stitch a wound like no ones business. You would be surprised what a dental hygienist really does to someones mouth.

I started to pace around the room as Audrey cleaned Tara up and treated her wounds. I looked up at the boys sitting at the kitchen table. I had motioned for them to come in and sit down after Tara and I were done talking. I opened up a window and lit a smoke. I knew that Tara hated it when I smoked in the house but tonight was different. If I didn't chain smoke I was never going to be able to handle all of this shit. I pulled up a chair to sit in front of the window as Connor asked

"_**Is she alrigh' Ray? Wha's te plan now?"**_

"_**I don't fucking know Connor!"**_

I snapped at him. I hated myself for it as soon as it came out of my mouth. I looked over my shoulder at him

"_**I'm sorry Con. I'm just on edge right now. Tara of all people doesn't deserve this. I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet. I know it wont end good for Joe, I can tell you that for sure. We are going to have to stay here tonight just in case he comes back in the morning."**_

Connor nodded at me. We all looked up to the doorway when Audrey came though

"_**I think that we should watch her tonight to make sure she doesn't have a concussion. We are going to have to wake her up every few hours."**_

"_**We can' let ye girls take on all tha' work by yeself. Ya 'ave te let us 'elp ye"**_

said Murphy taking a drag of his cigarette. He got up from the table and walked into the living room where Tara was. I watched him bend down in front of her.

"_**ello Tara"**_

"_**Hi Murphy"**_

"_**are ye feelin' any bet'ta lass?"**_

"_**I'm doing better now that all of you guys are here. I'm sorry that you got dragged all the way out here."**_

"_**Don' ye be sorry. Me an' the lads came te 'elp ye. I need te kno' if ye are okay wit' us stayin' 'ere an' watchin' ov'a ye tonigh'?"**_

"_**Yea I'm okay with that. Thank you for coming."**_

"_**Your welcome lass"**_

I smiled to myself as I watched Murphy talk to Tara. He was so kinda and gentle with her. She laid down on the couch and curled up into a ball. Soon after we all needed to get some sleep too. Audrey woke up Tara and took her to bed. Connor soon followed after her. Rocco took his place on the couch and was very quiet the whole time we were there. I have never seen him so quiet before. The wheels in his head were defiantly turning. I took Murphy by the hand and led him into the other room, which used to be my room. I knew that Tara would use my closet to store blankets in so I grabbed a few and handed them out. I made a bed on the floor for us. Not like I was going to be able to get any sleep anyway. Murphy took off his boots and laid down, then motioned for me to come lay with him. I too took off my shoes, then laid next to him. I was looking into his eyes as he stroked my hair. He could see the pain in my face and I could see the worry in his. I whispered to him

"_**Thanks for being so sweet to Tara earlier. I don't know what I would've done if he...if he"**_

Then I started to cry softly so that no one else could hear. He took me into his arms and tried to quiet me down.

"_**Shhh it's alrigh' love. Ye can' thin' like tha'. All ye need te do is take care o' ye friend. Ye 'ave te be strong fir her."**_

He kissed my forehead and wiped away my tears. I felt my heart flutter in my chest. I smiled at him placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"_**I guess I owe you a really good lap dance after this one, huh?"**_

"_**Aye, now tha' sounds like a good idea te me. As lon' as I git te use them handcuffs on ye."**_

"_**Now your speaking my language"**_

He had a wonderful smirk across his face. That was the last thing I saw before I fell asleep.

Connor came in the room and woke me up 3 hours later. It was my turn to watch over Tara for a few hours. The faint light of dawn was creeping into the apartment while I was walking over to the window to have a smoke. I sat down in the chair and kicked my feet up in the window sill. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I could hear movement behind me but I was so tired that I didn't bother opening my eyes. I already knew who it was. He leaned against the wall next to the window

"_**'ave I told ye how beautiful ye are in the mornin'?"**_

I opened up one eye

"_**Mmm yes, but you can tell me again if you want"**_

"_**well ye are love"**_

I opened up both eyes this time. I got up out of the chair and threw my arms around him. I whispered so lightly in his ear that I felt the goosebumps form all over his flesh.

"_**Why are you so good to me Murphy?"**_

"_**cause I love ye an' the Lord put me on this earth te do two thin's. One is te clean up te fifth tha' rape an' murder the innocent. The otha is te be with you."**_

I was almost speechless. I just couldn't understand for the life of me what he saw when he looked at me. Although I'm sure that he couldn't understand what I saw in him. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed him slowly telling him that I loved him. As I went to walk away toward Tara's room I got a light smack on the ass. I turned around, pointing my finger at him, telling him not to start his shit. When I made it to Tara's bedroom door I could hear soft voices. It was then that I realized that Rocco wasn't on the couch anymore. He was sitting on the floor on the side on Tara's bed talking to her. I opened the door more so that they would see me. She looked a little better but still looked so tired.

"_**Hey girl, how ya feeling?"**_

She sat up and said

"_**I'm feeling better now but my lip is killing me now. I hope his balls hurt just as bad, friggin asshole."**_

"_**Oh I'm sure they do. Look I have a plan to make this all better but I need your help."**_

She looked at me with a hint of fear. I think she knew what I planned already when she asked

"_**Are you going to kill him Rayne?"**_

I could see it in her eyes that she had feelings for this asshole. Despite the fact that he still put his hands on my friend. Now I'm not sure if I could actually kill him. That look was breaking my heart. When I first arrived I was fully ready to blow his damn head off but now I wasn't so sure. Could I do that to Tara? No, I couldn't.

"_**Don't you worry about that right now. All I need you to do is call him and tell him that you want to make up and that your sorry. I need you to get him over here. He needs to believe you. Then I will take care of the rest."**_

She nodded and picked up her phone. I left Rocco in there with her so that she still felt safe but didn't have everyone staring at her. I could hear her talking but couldn't make out anything she said. Connor was still awake and sitting on the couch. I went over and joined him

"_**Is Audrey still sleeping?"**_

"_**Aye"**_

"_**We are going to have to wake her up soon."**_

"_**I'll go an' wake 'er in a bit. Now lass, wha's the plan an' this time try not te bite me head off."**_

"_**yea sorry about that Con. Well I told Tara to call him and get his ass over here. After that I'm not really sure what to do. I don't think that I can actually take his life but I am going to hurt him."**_

"_**Killin' aint the kin' o' life ye need love. Tha's wha' Murph an' I are 'ere for."**_

"_**We cant kill him though Connor. She still has feelings for him and even though he beat the shit outta her. She still loves him. It would be like taking Audrey away from you or Murphy away from me."**_

"_**Aye lass I 'ear ya. We 're gonna rough 'im up a bit though righ'?"**_

"_**Ohh hell yea we are but we need to do it fast. We have a long night ahead of us."**_

Murphy walked into the room and asked

"_**is she comin' back wit' us then love?"**_

"_**Fuck yea she is. I ain't about to leave her here and have that fucker come back."**_

Just then her bedroom door opened. She appeared with Rocco holding her hand and guiding her over to the couch. I saw a smirk on Connor's face and had to elbow him so that he would get his game face on. Rocco spoke up

"_**That rat bastard is on his way over."**_

"_**good"**_

is all I said. We all devised a plan to take him down as soon as he walked in the door. The boys agreed to hold him down while I did what I needed to do. Connor went to wake up Audrey and let her know what was going on. We didn't have to wait very long before there was a knock at the door. Rocco told Audrey to stay in the bedroom. Connor, Murphy and I were pressed up the wall as Tara answered the door. As soon as he entered the apartment the boys grabbed him and threw him down on the floor. Tara shut the door and was taken down to the car by Rocco. I kissed her on the forehead as she was leaving and told her that I wouldn't hurt him to bad.

He struggled against the boys but they kept him in his place. I looked down at him and flipped open my blade that I always keep on me.

"_**Why hello Joe. How are ya buddy?"**_

I felt the rush of adrenaline again coursing through my veins. I wanted this man to pay for what he had done. A whole new side of me was beginning to creep out. The dark and twisted side of myself that I locked away deep inside. He had pure fear in his eyes at this point.

"_**What the fuck are you doing here Rayne?"**_

"_**You don't get to ask the questions here Joe, I do! Like the question...why the fuck would you ever lay your hands on her!"**_

"_**Hey I came here to say I was sorry. I didn't mean to hur..."**_

Poor Joe was cut off from his little speak by my fist connecting with his jaw. I damn near fell over from the force I hit him with.

"_**Yea well I didn't mean to hit you either. Now here is the deal, fuck stick."**_

I held my blade to his neck just under the jaw bone and applied just the tiniest amount of pressure.

"_**You are going to get all of your shit out of this apartment. Then your going to walk out of the building and NEVER come back. I don't want you contacting her ever the fuck again or so help me God I will hurt you down and kill you."**_

With those words I applied more pressure till he hissed in pain. A tiny trickle of blood started to run down his neck. My eyes were wide and dark with anger. I pulled the blade away from him and stood up.

"_**Your a pathetic excuse for a man, Joe. You would be wise to remember that REAL men don't fucking hit the women they love. And just so you remember that. I'll give you something that you will never forget."**_

I leaned down again except this time really slowly. Like I was stalking prey in the woods. He was almost in tears at this point. He looked so terrified, so pathetic. It was sad really, that I had to break him down to this. When I got closer to him I tried to quiet him 'Shhhh' I told him. Then I drew my blade across his face so deep that I could feel the muscles tear underneath. He cried out in pain but I didn't care.

"_**Don't worry Joe, that will heal up just fine."**_

Before I stood up I took my blade and sunk it into his thigh as hard as I could. He cried out but Murphy muffled his screams with his hand. I got up and walked out to the car to see if Tara was alright. Before I left I could hear the boys roughing him up a bit. Fuck him, he deserves it. I jumped in the passenger side and sat down. Tara was passed in the back seat curled up next to Rocco. Audrey was sitting on the hood smoking a cigarette. Then the boys appeared with Joe. When they got to the bottom of the stairs they tossed him aside. Audrey walked over to Joe and slugged him really hard then spit on him. She then hopped in the back seat as Rocco grabbed Tara and placed her in his lap so that he didn't have to wake her up. Connor followed suit. Murphy saw me in the passenger seat and knew that I wanted him to drive. I gave Joe a death stare as we drove off back to Boston.


End file.
